le départ d'Eliott
by christellesvu
Summary: comment Olivia réagit-elle après qu'Eliott la quitte...
1. Chapter 1

Paste youChapitre 1 : le départ.  
Eliott savait qu'il ne pourrait plus effectuer son travail correctement, il avait tué cette adolescente. La décision qu'il avait prise à cet instant lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Comment avait –il pu commettre cet acte ? Tout avait tellement été si rapide…hélas. Des secondes qui étaient dès lors devenues des heures de tourments pour lui.  
Il se trouvait devant le bureau de Huang et hésitait à frapper ….même une discussion avec ce dernier ne parviendrait pas à l'apaiser, il le savait. Alors il fit demi-tour et frappa à la porte de Cragen.  
Eliott : capitaine  
Cragen : entre Eliott….je viens d'avoir les affaires internes ….tu es blanchi, tu le sais Eliott….alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire.  
Eliott : si justement capitaine…je ne peux plus continuer….je dois m'en aller …j'ai tout perdu depuis un moment. Il faut que je prenne du temps capitaine, ce travail n'est plus fait pour moi, j'en ai vu assez, je pense en avoir fait le tour. Il est temps que je passe à autre chose. Je le sais, je le sens.  
Cragen (d'un air étonné) : Eliott, avec Olivia, vous formez le duo le plus performant que je n'ai jamais connu ? Es-tu certain qu'il ne s' agit que du travail Eliott ?  
Eliott : je suis fatigué de me battre capitaine, Kathy a refait sa vie avec un autre qui élève mes enfants. Je dois me battre pour les voir et ce boulot, on ne peut pas dire qu'il me facilite les choses.  
Capitaine : je comprends Eliott, je te propose un congé de longue durée….qu'en dis-tu ? As-tu une autre proposition à me soumettre Eliott ?  
Eliott : j'hésite capitaine, je sais que pour le moment je n'en veux plus, je ne peux pas non plus certifier que je reviendrai, nul ne sait comment se déroule notre avenir, mais je ne veux plus gâcher la vie de quiconque capitaine, vous me comprenez ? Regardez Olivia est toujours seule…ce travail empiète beaucoup trop sur notre vie capitaine. Je passe la plupart du temps avec une femme qui n'est pas est et qui ne sera jamais la mienne capitaine ; tout doit changer. Nous avons tous droit au bonheur mais nous ne prenons pas la peine de le chercher.  
Faites ce que vous avez à faire capitaine.  
Cragen : que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à Olivia ?  
Eliott : je m'en charge, elle doit savoir et je pense qu'elle s'en doute déjà. Je pense que vous le saviez aussi capitaine….  
Capitaine : tu nous manqueras Eliott….  
Eliott : je sais capitaine.  
Eliott s'en va , sans se retourner….il sait qu'il doit aussi lui dire aurevoir….r document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : l'annonce à Olivia  
Elle se demande comment tout cela allait finir ?  
Elle sait qu'avec Eliott, ce ne sera jamais possible : il y a toujours eu entre eux soit une affaire, soit sa famille, soit les aléas de la vie. Elle sait aussi qu'avec les derniers évènements, Eliott n'est plus le même.  
Hier matin, il a quitté le bureau sans un mot, le regard triste et perdu….le regard tourné vers un horizon qui n'appartient qu'à lui.  
Il arrive devant l'immeuble d'Olivia, il a les clés comme elle a les siennes ….question de précautions …vu leur métier, ils ne sont pas à l'abri de fous furieux.  
Elle entend des pas dans l'escalier et reconnaît la démarche d'Eliott…elle sait presque tout de lui…  
A certain moment, elle aurait aimé plus mais entre eux, ca a toujours été compliqué, tous deux le savent…chacun aurait espéré beaucoup plus mais aucun n'aurait osé faire le premier pas vers l'autre dans un autre sens que celui du travail.  
Eliott entra et cria : Liv, on doit se parler.  
Olivia assise dans son canapé deux places, lui tendit un verre de vin.  
Olivia : détends-toi El  
Eliott : comment se détendre quand on a la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience ?  
Olivia : ce n'est pas ta faute El….on en arrive tous là à un moment ou un autre dans notre carrière, tu le sais, tu es fort El, tu dois surmonter ça.  
Eliott pris le verre de vin et s'assied à proximité d'Olivia.  
El : je suis peut être moins fort que l'on ne croit. N'ai-je pas le droit d'être sensible ?  
Olivia : ce n'est pas une question de sensibilité EL, c'est une remise en cause de tes actes Eliott. On a tous dans notre vie, un moment où 'on pense que la vie nous échappe : il faut reprendre le contrôle où tu te perdras El.  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux. Olivia venait de rompre une nouvelle fois avec un petit ami passager, la plupart des hommes qu'elle rencontrait étaient effrayés par son job et finissaient par s'en aller.  
Eliott lui pris sa main, « il ne me reste que toi Liv, tu as toujours été là, même avec nos différences, nous nous sommes toujours soutenus et compris »  
Olivia : je sais El, sinon ca servirait à quoi l'amitié dis-moi, gros malin.  
Eliott s'approcha, il posa son verre puis le sien et la pris dans ses bras. Il n'avait plus envie de la lâcher, il l'aurait gardé précieusement dans ses bras, c'était elle son horizon mais elle ne comprenait pas ses tourments, cela les éloignait. Tout s'entremêlait dans sa tête : il voulait rester mais aussi partir. Que devait-il faire ? Il éloigna son visage du sien, elle le regardait dans la profondeur de ses beaux yeux bleus.  
Sans rien dire, sans un mot, il l'emmena dans la chambre …..  
Olivia se réveilla le lendemain matin …..Elle reprenait ses esprit pensant à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Était-ce réel ? N'avait –elle pas rêvé ? Elle aperçu Eliott avec son pardessus sur les bras.  
IL la regarda et lui dot : »je m'en vais Olivia, je ne reviendrai pas, tu comprends… »  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne voulut pas lui montrer  
Olivia : tu reviendras ?  
Eliott : Je ne pense pas Liv….  
Il partit sans un regard le cœur gros de lui faire autant de peine surtout après cette nuit mais il ne pouvait agir autrement….

j 'espère que ca vous plaira


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3  
Olivia resta immobile quelques instants dans le hall d'entrée avant de reprendre ses esprits. Que représentait donc cette nuit assez surprenante pour lui ? Si elle n'était pas assez forte pour le retenir, il ne restait plus que l'amour de ses enfants ; Cela lui donnait un espoir de le revoir ici à New York. Les doutes d'Eliott commençaient à l'atteindre elle-même et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Olivia savait qu'elle revenait aussi de loin …devait-elle l'attendre ou devait-elle reprendre le cours de sa vie là où elle l'avait laissé avant que leur relation ne prenne cette tournure. Cette nuit, elle l'espérait depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait rien voulu brusquer et maintenant qu'elle s'était réalisée, son château de carte s'était effondré. Le prince s'en était allé.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre, non elle devait être forte, cela ne servait à rien de vouloir chercher des réponses dont elle n'avait même pas la clé. S'il voulait partir, qu'il parte, peut-être que finalement leur histoire venait de prendre fin.  
Elle prit sa veste, sortit et décida de marcher jusqu'au bureau….cela lui éclaircirait sans doute ses idées. Comment aborderait-elle son travail sans lui ? Elle allait le prendre comme un nouveau défi, son travail qui lui tenait à cœur ne devait pas s'arrêter à lui…elle devait se souvenir des raisons qui lui avaient fait choisir ce boulot.  
Elle franchit la porte toute souriante, elle ne voulait pas que la famille de l'USV souffre des tumultes décisions d'Eliott. La colère prenait le pas sur la tristesse, c'était sa seule façon pour elle d'avancer.

Eliott, garé devant son ancienne maison, maintenant occupée, par une autre famille rêvassait. Il aurait aimé revenir quelques années en arrière. Il sait que pourtant il ferait les mêmes choix, il resterait éternellement un homme trop vite emporté par ses émotions.  
IL prit son téléphone et appela Kathy, la fin de l'année touchait à sa fin et il espérait pouvoir partir en Irlande avec ses deux fils , histoire de se changer les idées…d'être loin de New York , loin d'Olivia, loin du travail et loin de ses cauchemars.

Deux semaines plus tard, tandis qu'Olivia découvrait de nouveaux partenaires, Eliott embarqua avec ses deux fils afin de leur faire découvrir leur arbre irlandais….la prochaine fois, il emmènerait sans doute les filles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : l'automne approche

L'été se prolongeait sur Central Park. Les promeneurs y étaient nombreux, les New-Yorkais se baladent en famille avec souvent un chien comme dans bon nombre de familles américaines ; les enfants pratiquant toute une série de sports. A Central Park, impossible de s'ennuyer ou d'échapper aux touristes curieux d'observer New-York et ses habitants. C'est dans cette atmosphère tranquille qu'Olivia avait rendez-vous avec Kathleen, la fille ainée d'Eliott.

K : Olivia, tu es superbe.

O : Je te retourne le compliment.

K : Ca me touche que tu aies accepté mon invitation Olivia, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec papa, j'avais peur que tu refuses.

O : Ce qui c'est passé entre ton père et moi doit le rester Kathleen, vous n'avez strictement rien à voir là-dedans et tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je sais que tu es proche de ta mère et qu'elle me déteste mais je serai là, je te le promets quoiqu'il arrive.

K : Ma mère n'a jamais su ce qu'elle voulait Olivia, c'est aussi de sa faute si papa est triste à mourir .Elle a toujours été jalouse que papa passe davantage de temps avec toi, elle oublie que c'est chez nous qu'il rentrait le soir. Tu sais, papa a fait beaucoup d'effort, elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte tellement la jalousie prenait le dessus. Elle n'a pas su apprécier papa à sa juste valeur. Finalement c'est elle qui est partie. Ironie du comble non !

O : Les adultes se compliquent continuellement la vie, ils ont souvent peur de blesser les autres et gardent leurs sentiments au lieu de les dévoiler. La peur est l'obstacle majeur de la plupart des couples, peur de ne pas satisfaire, peur de blesser, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…les adultes oublient la simplicité de l'amour et laisse le bonheur s'échapper quand il est à leur portée.

K : Je pense qu'une partie de papa aimait maman et une autre partie t'aimait toi ; c'est comme s'il avait eu le cœur déchiré en deux. Maintenant qu'il est libre, il a préféré partir deux mois en Irlande plutôt que d'enfin t'avouer ses sentiments tout ca à cause de son travail. Je pense que papa refuse le bonheur Olivia, comme tu dis.

O : ton père a été traumatisé Kathleen, il a tué une adolescente, une fille de ton âge, tu comprends. C'est un choc pour lui, il refuse d'en parler à quiconque. Tant qu'il ne voudra pas évoquer cet événement chez un psy, il ne guérira pas. Tu comprends, je ne peux rien faire pour lui ; je refuse d'être entraînée dans sa chute. J'ai des vies à sauver, j'ai des choix à assumer.

K : Mais tu l'aimes Olivia, il faut que tu l'aides.

O : La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père, il m'a laissé tomber comme une vulgaire paire de chaussettes. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je ne passerai pas ma vie à l'attendre Kathleen. S'il m'aimait tant soit peu il serait là à mes côtés mais ce n'est pas le cas, il a fait le choix de partir, il doit l'assumer Kathleen.

K : Je suis passée le voir hier, je ne te raconte même pas l'état de son appartement, il ne fait que boire sauf quand il doit s'occuper des jumeaux et d'Eli. On dirait que ce sont les seuls fils qui le retiennent à la vie, va le voir Olivia, stp, fais-le pour moi …

Devant le regard implorant de Kathleen, Olivia lui promit de passer voir Eliott le lendemain mais sans grande conviction de pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Son cœur battait déjà …d'amour ou de colère…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : l'appartement d'Eliott

O : Eliott, Eliott

Personne ne répondait. Olivia fit le tour de l'appartement, aucune trace d'Eliott. Elle décida donc de l'attendre coute que coute.  
Elle commençait à ramasser les détritus jonchant le sol quand la porte s'ouvrit.

E : Liv ?

O : El !

E : tu joues à la femme de ménage maintenant ?

O : c'est plus reposant que de jouer au chat et à la souris….

E : ok je vois…..si t'es venue me faire la morale, tu peux franchement t'en aller ?

O : faire la morale au grand Stabler, jamais, je tiens quand même à ma vie….

E : très drôle (sur un ton assez ironique)

O : Et l'Irlande ?

E : très enrichissant

O : bien ! Et maintenant…tu t'entraines à ramasser les poubelles ?

E : écoute Ol…..

O : oui je sais, pas de leçon de morale mais…..

E : mais quoi ?

Olivia pris le taureau par les cornes. Le bureau sans toi, c'est bizarre, trop calme sans tes colères. Il ne reste plus que les plaisanteries de Munch. Tu as toujours été jaloux des hommes que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie….n'essaie pas de me couper….regarde comme tu as traité Dean …bon j'admets que ce n'était pas l'homme idéal ….mais t'as tout fait pour qu'il s'en aille…enfin j aurais probablement ouvert les yeux…  
Je n'ai pas su te résister il y a deux mois, et au matin, tu te défiles ….où sont tes principes ? Olivia plus qu'une partenaire ce n'était que du bla bla ?

El : Non non ne dis pas ca ?

O : tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ? Ecoute Eliott, je m'en suis remise mais faut te secouer, que tu ne veuilles plus travailler à l'USV, soit, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi soit….Même si j'en reste blessée, que je ne laisse rien paraître parce que je sais que tu ne tournes pas très rond .Mais fais quelque chose de ta vie ? Quel exemple penses-tu donner à tes enfants. ? celui d'un homme qui trainasse à la maison parmi les détritus, oh quelle belle image du grand Stabler….

El : ce que pensent mes enfants ne te regarde Liv.

Ol : Ca me regarde à partir du moment où ils s'inquiètent pour toi….

EL : Ha parce que maintenant tu es conseillère…

Ol : Je l'ai toujours été…..il y a des occasions où cela t'arrangeait, tout ne tourne pas toujours comme tu en as envie Eliott ;  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux

Ol : j'ai promis de venir te voir, je le fais pour Kathleen. Sinon je ne serais pas revenue, surtout vu la façon dont tu m'as traitée Eliott, tu sais que je t'aime et tu nies l'évidence car monsieur préfère rester sur ses échecs. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que l'on se quitte comme deux ennemis Eliott, mais tu fais tout pour …j'ai aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire

E : non, ne dis surtout plus rien, plus tu parles, plus tu es dans le vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le discours que je veux entendre. Je te ferai signe quand je reviendrai à la raison.

Ol : Tu sais quoi, tu es assez grand pour te prendre en main. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Quant tu reviendras, je serai sans doute passée à autre chose.  
Olivia fit demi-tour…..

El : Tu es mariée à l'USV Liv….

Ol : j'ai d'autres priorités maintenant mais tu n'as pas voulu les partager, dommage pour toi...  
Eliott s'approcha d'Olivia, il la serra dans les bras et lui dit : ne m'oublie pas Liv  
Quand Olivia Sortit, Eliott pleura de ne pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Eliott va s'en mordre les doigts

Disclaimer : Law and Order : Special victims unit ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter la série et ses personnages dans un but non lucratif.  
La chanson « words » the Christians a été composée par sean o'riada.

If I could find words  
To tell you I'm sorry  
Make you understand  
I mean just what I say

El: Tu viens dire bonjour à ton vieux père.

K : N'est vieux que celui qui le veux

El : Tu verras à mon âge

K : Non je ne pense pas, à ton âge, je serai encore belle et je vivrai avec la personne que j'aime …moi ! Un beau prince charmant mais avec des yeux aussi beaux que les tiens, tu sais des yeux qui font des ravages ….

EL : T'es bien la fille de ton père toi, mais les princes charmants ça n'existe pas Kathleen, réveille-toi….

K : Faut juste trouver son âme sœur papa ,mais moi je ne le laisserai pas partir.. ;

El : Munch, sors de ce corps … ;

K : t es bête papa !

After all that I've heard  
Why should I worry  
When we ride the fine line  
Between love and hate

K : Ca te dit de sortir prendre un café.

El : J'en ai ici !

K : Te vexe surtout pas mais vu l'état de ta vaisselle, t es un vrai danger public, non seulement, ton appart est un vrai nid à microbes mais en plus tu brises le cœur des gens … ; sacré papa , tu feras toujours parler de toi….

El : t'es de mèche avec Liv ?

K : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

El : Elle est venue hier pour me faire la morale ….mais tu le sais , tu le lui as demandé non,

K : c'est que j'ai tellement envie de vous voir ensemble papa, je vous ai vu vous regarder comme tu n'as encore regardé personne ! Papa mets tes yeux en face des trous, mais bon fais ce que tu as à faire….je ne t'en parlerai plus

f I had been wise  
Well how could I doubt you  
Now I'm all alone  
My life in disarray

E: je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler avec ma fille, on ne parle pas des affaires de Cœur avec ses enfants.

K : c'est 'importe quoi ! Tu vas donc la laisser partir…..

E : c'est ma meilleure chose que je puisse faire.

K ; pour qui ? Pour toi papa, tu sais quoi, tu viens de détruire le plus bel amour qui t'ai été offert, Olivia ce n'était pas un amour de lycée comme maman, Olivia c'est la femme de ta vie, mais t'es tellement buté …tu nous rends fou papa.  
Les yeux d'Olivia brillent quand elle parle de toi, le jour où ils s'éteindront, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Je la connais papa .  
Eliott restait silencieux.

But try as I might  
I can't live without you  
So I cling to the hope  
Of a bright brighter day

K: Papa, moi je t'aimerai toujours tu sais

El : Je sais ma puce. Rien n'est plus beau que l'amour de ses enfants

K et de son âme sœur …..Tu y réfléchiras papa

And still he has dreams  
And still I must learn to cope  
Absurd as it seems  
I still have hope

Et Elliott vit à sa droite Olivia tenant la main d'un beau blond.  
Il détourna immédiatement son regard et partit de l'autre côté.  
C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ventait de commettre une terrible bêtise .

If I had good sense  
And heed all the warnings  
I would let it be  
And leave all well alone

But there's no recompense  
For waking up morning  
Feeling sure it's myself  
Who's the foolish one

si vous voulez la traduction de la chanson envoyez-moi un mp

O: comme ça, tu es le cousin de Simon

A : oui, on se connait depuis notre enfance.

O : comment était-il enfant ?

A : téméraire comme pas possible, il voulait toujours m'emmener dans ses coups, en criant : Anthony par ci, Anthony par là…et il me prenait la main comme ceci….quand son père est parti, c'est moi qui lui ai pris la main pour le consoler…j' étais déjà différent mais c'était mon cousin , je sais je suis dingue Olivia….c'est pour ca que les gens m'adorent …bientôt même toi , tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ;

O : c'est très touchant, bon Anthony, si tu me lâchais la main

A : oh pardon Olivia.

O : Attention Ryan risque d'être jaloux, s'il voit l'homme de sa vie avec une femme….

A : c'est qu'il n'a pas la peau aussi douce que la tienne…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Olivia eut l'envie de se balader avec Anthony, au moins un homme avec lequel elle ne se prendrait pas la tête…un mâle qui ne risquerait pas de passer la nuit et s'en aller le lendemain …c'était au moins une certitude.

Elle lui proposa donc de lui faire découvrir Rockaway Beach. Le trajet avait été long, une heure de métro environ à travers la ville. Olivia ne ressentait pas toujours le besoin de prendre la voiture, si elle avait une soudaine envie de cocktails ; Rien de tel que le métro. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur sur cette plage qu'Eliott lui avait fait découvrir des années auparavant. Beaucoup d'Irlandais vivaient d'ailleurs dans ce quartier du Queens.

Quand il s'était séparé de sa femme, ils se retrouvaient souvent ici en toute amitié. Elle aurait aimé revenir à cette époque où chacun savait garder sa place. Ils n'auraient jamais dû les franchir. Cela n'avait fait que les blesser tous les deux. Pourtant elle l'aimait terriblement. Chaque jour qui passait était finalement devenu amer. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas devenir une personne aigrie que les autres s'obligeraient à fuir de peur d'être consumé de leur énergie. C'est son cœur qui se consumait inlassablement  
You and me

Toi et moi  
We used to be together  
On avait l'habitude d'être ensemble  
Every day together always  
Tous les jours toujours ensemble

Elle continuait pourtant à monter de l'enthousiasme au travail, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres issues. Deux nouveaux inspecteurs étaient venus compléter l'équipe, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle ne vouait pas que les autres aient un regard compatissant, elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. La pitié ne l'aiderait pas ….

I really feel  
Je sens vraiment  
That I'm losing my best friend  
Que je perds mon meilleur ami  
I can't believe  
Je ne peux pas croire  
This could be the end  
Que ce soit la fin

A : tu y penses

O : ca se voit tellement

A : c'est comme si tu regardais une étoile sans pouvoir l'atteindre, comme une vague qui te noie sans même t'effleurer, comme un horizon dont on ne peut décrocher toute la beauté, c'est une île qui ne vous appartiendrait mais dont l'embarquement serait impossible , c'est comme l'eau limpide du ruisseau qui coulerait silencieusement sans poésie….tout cela se lit en toi Olivia. Comme réussis-tu à le cacher au quotidien ?

O : les situations que vivent les victimes ne te laissent pas le temps de penser à ta vie personnelle, c'est sans doute pour m'empêcher de penser à moi que je m'y investis tellement. J'ai tout essayé pour qu'il revienne mais ca ne sert à rien …les larmes tellement retenues coulèrent le long de ses joues….

A : je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.  
It looks as though you're letting go  
On dirait pourtant que tu laisses aller  
And if it's real  
Et si c'est ça  
Well I don't want to know  
Alors je ne veux pas savoir

O : j'ai besoin de temps, je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais je suis coincée entre ma conscience et mon cœur. Ils se chamaillent. Mon cœur me dit de m'accrocher, qu'il reviendra parce qu'il ne peut se passer de moi. Ma conscience me dit que c'est un abruti fini ; ca me rend dingue.

A : on le serait tous ….

O : c'est mon premier grand chagrin d'amour, jusqu'aujourd'hui je n'en connaissais pas les profondeurs douloureuses qui t'entrainent vers des abîmes dont seul une attention de l'être aimé pouvait s'avérer une bouée de secours. Comment remonter à la surface si elle ci n'est que de l'illusion. Comment revenir sans oxygène ….

Don't speak  
Ne parle pas  
I know just what you're saying  
Je sais exactement ce que tu dis  
So please stop explaining  
Alors s'il te plaît arrête d'expliquer  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse  
Don't speak  
Ne parle pas  
I know what you're thinking  
Je sais ce à quoi tu penses  
I don't need your reasons  
Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Ne me dis rien car ça me blesse

O ; Nous avons tellement de souvenirs ensemble, dans chaque recoin de la ville. J'ai même pensé quitter la ville ; je pense que bouger serait raisonnable. Chaque endroit me ramène à Eliott ;  
J'ai envie de l'appeler, envie qu'il me rejoigne, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il s'est trompé, que notre avenir nous appartient, que le monde est à nous….c'est ici que nous nous ressourcions, c'est ici que nous pouvions être nous-mêmes lorsque les journées difficiles nous laissaient ko,

A : appelle-le ?

O : j'aurais trop peur de subir un refus, je préfère ne rien entendre …

A : la peur ne résout jamais rien….elle captive juste nos douleurs pour les apprivoiser

Our memories  
Nos souvenirs  
They can be inviting  
Ils peuvent être attrayants  
But some are altogether  
Mais certains sont entièrement  
Mighty frightening  
Et puissament effrayants

As we die, both you and I  
A mesure que l'on meurt, à la fois toi et moi  
With my head in my hands  
Avec ma tête entre mes mains  
I sit and cry  
Je m'asseois et je pleure

O : je pensais que tout allait bien mais je me mentais, j'aurai difficile à surmonter sa décision….mais je ne serai plus seule….

A : plus seule ?

O : c'est compliqué à expliquer….

A : essaie de faire de ta vie un voyage passionné Olivia, la vie peut être une merveilleuse aventure, si on le veut , arrête de pleurer….

It's all ending  
Tout se termine  
I gotta stop pretending who we are  
Il faut que j'arrête de faire comme si nous étions ensemble

You and me  
Toi et moi  
I can see us dying... are we ?  
Je peux nous voir mourir... Est-ce vraiment ce qui se passe ?

O : je digère, les larmes sont les traces d'un amour perdu, mes larmes sont les dialogues de mon cœur en péril….

A : le jour ou tu souriras, tu te reconstruiras, ce seront les nouveaux bâtisseurs de ton cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 la chanson "apologize" est une chanson écrite par Ryan Tedder de OneRepublic pour leur premier album, Dreaming Out Loud sorti en 2007.

Assis dans un coin du bar, Eliott attendais que Fin le rejoigne. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lui parler, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Son amitié pour Fin était loyal quoique cette dernière qualité, il la sentait s'évaporer depuis la blessure qu'il avait causée à Olivia….comme il s'en voulait terriblement.

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound_

F: salut Eliott; alors les copains te manquent

E : on peut dire ça

F : toujours aussi direct .

E : les vieux ça ne se refait pas.

F : Enfin, grâce à toi, j ai l'occasion de parler avec Olivia. Un vrai bonheur ! Dis donc t'es fou d'être parti. Olivia c'est une fleur sauvage qu'il faut apprendre à cultiver sans la brusquer…au niveau travail, on s'entend à merveille même si on n'a pas votre complicité.

E : elle t'a parlé de moi ?

F : tu es venu pour me parler ou pour avoir des nouvelles d'Olivia,

E : les deux Fin.

F : Elle ne parle pas de toi, je suis désolé vieux, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Olivia est une grande fille Eliott, elle en a déjà bavé pas mal alors quoi que tu aies fait, tu as plutôt intérêt à arranger les choses.

E : comment tu veux que j'arrange notre histoire si elle ne m'évoque même pas

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say.._

F: vous avez donc eu une histoire, tu viens de te trahir ; dis-moi Stabler, j espère que tu n'as pas brisé le cœur d'Olivia parce que …le regard de Fin devenait assez menaçant.

E : si ….mais…..

F : t'es vraiment le dernier des abrutis Stabler, comment tu as pu vous mettre dans une situation aussi délicate.  
_  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

E: je n'en sais rien Fin, j ai pas les idées très claires et Olivia ne semble pas le comprendre….

F : quelles sont les dernières paroles qu'elle t ait dites ?

E : qu'elle avait d'autres priorités, que c'était dommage que je ne voulais pas les partager. Mais je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parlait, je sais qu'elle a voulu me dire une nouvelle importante mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j avais pas envie qu'elle m'implore de rester.

F : Que luis as-tu répondu ?

E : Qu'elle ne m'oublie pas

F : Vive la maturité inspecteur

_[i]Ohhh  
I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
Take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But that's nothing new  
Yeah y_eah[/i]

E: de toute façon, peine perdue, elle a déjà retrouvé quelqu'un, un grand blond…je les ai aperçus il y a trois jours….

F : je peux t affirmer que tu te trompes….

E : ha oui et comment tu le saurais Fin….

F : tu sais, prends ton courage à deux mains et va la voir, elle n attend certainement que toi….

E : mais tu me dis qu'elle ne parle même pas de moi au bureau ….

F : tu ne comprends décidément rien aux femmes, Stabler…..

_I loved you with the fire red,  
Now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the angel,  
Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid_

C'est à cet instant précis qu'Olivia pénétra dans le bar afin de récupérer Fin. Le capitaine voulait les voir dans son bureau pour une affaire. Elle fut ébranlée de voir Fin et Eliott comme au bon vieux temps. Son cœur se mit à accélérer, les larmes lui montèrent et elle essaya de cacher ses émotions comme elle le faisait depuis un certain temps mais Fin n'était pas dupe.

F : tu prends un verre Liv ?

L : le capitaine nous attend Fin.

E : Salut Liv

O : Eliott ? Tu traines dans le coin ?

E : envie de boire un verre avec Fin…Il ne manque plus que toi pour que tout soit comme avant…

Olivia s'approcha …rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant Eliott…..  
Fin commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant la tension qui existait entre ces deux-là. Ils jouaient décidément à je t'aime, moi non plus. Il avait la vague impression qu'Eliott avait dû agir de façon irrationnelle pour qu'Olivia se conduise de cette façon. Il fallait qu'il sache et Fin adoraient mettre ses sabots.

F: Eliott e demandait justement si tu me parlais de lui. Et comme tu es là, je pense que maintenant il peut te parler.

O : ha ! Bon ! C'est qu'Eliott et moi avons vécu une nuit assez torride et passionnante, que monsieur s'en est allé au petite matin en me faisant comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Dans le style, je brise le cœur de celle que j'aime, je pense qu'on peut lui donner le premier rôle. Voilà comme ça, tout le monde est au courant. Quant à toi Eliott, si tu veux me parler, tu connais mon adresse, et nos histoires privées ne regardent en aucun cas mes partenaires , la vie privée doit rester à la maison , voilà comment j'ai décidé de vivre maintenant et c'est pas plus mal finalement.

Eliott, confus n'osa rien rajouter, Fin le dévisageait du regard tout en ayant envie de lui décrocher une droite. Il prit sa veste et suivit Olivia.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeahhh  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeahhh_

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: la lettre d 'Eliott

Déjà 22h, il avait fallu pas mal de temps pour résoudre cette enquête. Elle entra et vit une enveloppe que l'on avait passée sous la porte.

Ma tendre Liv  
Jamais je n'aurais pensé que la vie réussirait à nous séparer au moment où nos véritables sentiments l'un envers l'autres prendraient toute leur dimension et leur envol .J'ai pu voir tout l'amour dans ton regard. Jamais on ne m'avait regardé comme tu l'as fait. J'ai pris peur, notre relation va changer Liv, elle va prendre un tournant définitif parce que je t'aime, je ne peux me passer de toi.  
Je sais qu'il est tard à mon âge pour se prévaloir d'une déclaration d'amour alors que nous sommes deux adultes. Je sais que j'ai tout compliqué ces derniers temps, j'ai vu de la colère dans ton regard ce matin et ce n'est pas ce regard que j'ai pu aimer tout au long de ces années.

Je sais que c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité, c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir en nous tenant par la main , c'est avec toi que je veux me promener en fin de journée le long des couchers de soleil sur cette plage, c'est avec toi que je veux construire une nouvelle famille Liv, c''est toi et ce ne sera personnes d'autres.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots lorsque tu es face à moi, je perds tous mes moyens tellement tu me chavires le cœur, mon amour pour toi est tellement immense que j'en perds la tête…..

Retrouve-moi ce soir …23h…..je t'attends…

El

Olivia courut prendre un taxi…..

Stan vit une cliente l'appeler, il rangea sa bouteille de whisky et s'arrêta pour la prendre en charge….quelle femme magnifique se dit-il ?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10  
Eliott avait tant attendu, il avait tellement espéré, le cœur serré par ses émotions, une bague ornée d'un diamant en poche, elle n'était pas venue, il avait pourtant mis sur papier ce que ressentait son cœur à chaque battement, il lui avait fait comprendre que sans elle, la vie serait difficile….Maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir. N'ayant parlé de ses projets à quiconque, personne n'aurait pitié de lui, il ne resterait qu'Olivia pour en rire.

Il finissait par lui en vouloir…..comment atteindre Olivia, elle devenait de plus en plus inaccessible, elle se refermerait sans doute sur elle-même….il s'en voulait d'être parti ce matin là ; mais ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas la briser….il devait pourtant en assumer les conséquences ….

Il n'insisterait plus, le vent de sa vie l'emmènerait ailleurs, vers d'autres endroits qui ne respireraient pas Olivia….mais pourquoi, pourquoi….il devait arrêter de se torturer…il était à l'origine de toutes les blessures aussi bien celles d Olivia que les siennes. Comment avait-elle réagi face à la lecture de sa lettre...il ne le saurait jamais et c'était peut être mieux ainsi.

Finalement, il sut qu'il accepterait le poste qu'on lui avait récemment proposé à Belfast. Inspiré des autorités américaines, les Irlandais commençaient à mettre en place une équipe d'unité spéciale pour les victimes. En parlant avec son cousin Sean, celui-ci lui avait dit que les autorités recherchaient des personnes compétentes qui pourraient apporter leurs expériences, en riant le cousin Sean lui avait dit de postuler….ca lui ferait aussi plaisir de mieux connaître son cousin d'Amérique.

Eliott se dit que de nouveaux horizons ne lui feraient certainement pas de tort, qu'il avait fait le tour de New York….que cette ville sans Olivia ne serait plus la même …

Il pensait également à toutes les démarches qu'il devrait accomplir. Il faudrait aussi qu'il voit Kathy, il aimerait beaucoup emmenée Dick qui avait eu un vrai coup de cœur pour ce pays….qu'il fasse ses études ici ou à Belfast, il ne voyait qu'un enrichissement aussi bien pour son fils que pour lui.

Il sortit du bar, une fois chez lui il appellerait Sean. En tournant au coin de la rue, il remarqua des ambulances. Un taxi s'était encastré dans le mur d'une ruelle ; il se fit la réflexion qu'un conducteur avait encore trop bu en espérant tout de même que le passager éventuel ne serait pas trop amoché


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Olivia transmit l'adresse du bar au chauffeur. Accaparée par ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards étranges que lui portait le chauffeur, discrètement, il verrouilla les portes et un rictus apparut soudainement.

Olivia perdue dans ses pensées, s'imaginant à nouveau dans les bras d'Eliott. Enfin se dit-elle, il en a mis du temps à comprendre….si seulement elle était rentrée plus tôt, elle aurait pu se faire belle pour lui….

O : vous pouvez vous arrêter ici. Olivia fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de monnaie pour régler la course. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne vit pas Stan sortir une arme de sa veste.

S : j'ai d'autres projets pour vous, Benson. Il s'arrêta et lui montra son arme. Vous 'avez peut-être oubliée mais pas moi.

Olivia devint pâle, il fallait qu'elle se protège de ce fou furieux, elle mit une main sur son ventre comme pour se rassurer, elle s'en souvenait maintenant ; Eliott et elle l'avait arrêté pour viol i ans mais il avait dû être relâché faute de preuves. Cela avait suffit pour détruire sa vie, sa femme s'était enfuie en emmenant ses deux enfants. C'est en la voyant de plus près dans le taxi qu'il sut qu'il tenait sa vengeance. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

O : écoutez  
S : tu la fermes et tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis…  
Olivia avait peur mais si elle voulait agir, c'était maintenant...Il ne pouvait pas éternellement pointer l'arme vers elle et conduire. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'asseoir à l'avant.

Olivia essaya de lui arracher l'arme, elle lui attrapa le bras droit, Stan perdit le contrôle du véhicule. Un coup de feu partit, la voiture roulant à 120km /h s'en alla percuter le mur. Sous l'impulsion du crash, Olivia fut projeter à travers le pare-brise, le corps inanimé, le poumon perforé par la balle qu'elle venait de recevoir…. Elle gisait sur le trottoir en murmurant El…El...la flaque ensanglantée s'agrandissait .Pendant que les secours s'activaient, un homme sortit du bar, le cœur chamboulé qu'elle ne soit pas venue.

( rem : vu que c'est grand public, je ne fais pas trop de descriptions violentes, ce sera peut être plus tard)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Olivia ouvrit subitement les yeux mais eut du mal à respirer. La douleur la transperçait violemment chaque fois qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle entendit le secouriste diagnostiquer un pneumothorax aggravé…Olivia ferma les yeux. Elle restait inconsciente mais sentait la douleur, elle vit alors un étrange couloir, elle ne souffrait plus au contraire elle se sentait libérée de toute charge.

Au loin elle entendit : on la perd, on la perd.

Elle se promenait dans un endroit assez étrange étincelant de toutes les couleurs, plus elle avançait plus c'était magnifique ; Son voyage la conduisit au bord d'un étang surplombé d'un arc –en-ciel recouvrant un pont assez ancien recouvert de coquillage et de mousse, la prairie fleurie de boutons d'or brillait de splendeur. Les pommiers parsemés de fils d'argent donnaient à leur fruit un aspect quasi religieux.

C'était silencieux, on se serait attendu à y croiser de merveilleux oiseaux multicolores harmonisés avec cette nature florissante, au contraire, on y entendait le vent qui murmurait un chant envoutant aux herbes qu'il caressait.

Olivia n'osait plus avancer de peur de froisser les coquelicots qui s'éveillèrent au fur et à mesure de son passage. Elle y vit une délicieuse fillette, aux yeux brun noisette qui éclosent au début de l'automne, des cheveux couleur cire qui arrivent à maturité et un sourire étincelant qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle personne.

- Tu es Olivia ?  
- Oui, comment le sais-tu,  
- Il me l'a dit ?  
- Qui te l'a dit ?  
- Je ne peux pas le dire, c'est un secret.  
- Tu viens te promener avec moi ?  
- Tu me dis ton nom ?  
- Si tu viens te promener avec moi.  
- Emma, je suis Emma ;  
- Tu es seule ?  
- Ca veut dire quoi être seule ?  
- N'avoir personne ?  
- Alors non, il y a Gabriel là-bas

Olivia regarda mais elle ne vit rien excepté une étrange lumière blanche assez vive et douloureuse à observer, elle détourna rapidement son regard.

- Je ne vois rien Emma.  
- C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas l'essentiel.  
- Qu'est ce que l'essentiel ?  
- Ca dépend des personnes Olivia.  
- Et comment je saurai ce qu'est l'essentiel ;  
- Ca dépend du degré de tristesse de ton cœur, plus tu es triste, moins tu peux voir Olivia ;  
- Dis-moi tu as un drôle de langage pour une fillette.  
- Quel âge as-tu Emma ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore née.  
- Tu es vraiment très étrange

Ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté de l'Etang et Olivia prit la fillette par la main.

- Olivia, tu vas me sauver ?  
- De quoi veux-tu que je te sauve ?  
- De ça, dit-elle en lui montrant l'étang.  
- Olivia ressentit alors une énorme douleur en la voyant inconsciente dans le brancard du secouriste tentant vainement de la réanimer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

- Elle revient, elle revient s'écria le secouriste…..  
- C'est parti….  
- La police présente sur le terrain ne connaissant pas Olivia, rassemblèrent les effets des deux blessés….une lettre au loin s'envola sous la brise d'une fin d'été….personne ne remarqua son envol.  
- Olivia sous oxygène tentait de s'accrocher mais les douleurs trop fulgurantes ne lui laissaient que peu de répit

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough

- La tension chute, la tension chute.  
- Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang…elle va y rester si nous n'arrivons pas bientôt.  
- L'ambulance accéléra…..

Olivia était à nouveau seule au bord de cet étang, la fillette lui fit signe et s'effaça aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue.

Où devait-elle aller ? Elle n'en savait rien, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres chemins ? Mais quel endroit étrange. Elle eut envie de s'asseoir, un banc apparut…..je dois rêver ….Suis-je réellement occupée à perdre pied…mon âme s'envole-t-elle vers une autre destinée…..serait-ce du aux manque d'attachement sur terre.

Je suis prête à mourir se dit-elle, je suis prête à faire ce pas ? Je suis disposée à entreprendre ce dernier voyage.

and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, or a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty, oh, and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Olivia. Il apparut dans une toge blanche, d'un blanc tellement pure que ca continuait à lui blesser les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder de face sans ressentir une violente douleur dans sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son cœur aurait dû battre, sauf que là, rien ne se passait

- Je pense. Elle essaya de pleurer  
- Les vrai larmes ,Olivia ,sont celles du cœur, si tu ressens 'envie de pleurer, c'est qu'il te reste des attaches ….tu ne peux t »envoler vers nous qu'à condition d'être libre Olivia, ce n'est pas un refuge dont tu as besoin, c'est de vérité, tu me comprends. Tu vis une expérience unique parce que ton ange gardien sent que tu t'égares Olivia.

In the arms of the Angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the Angel  
May you find some comfort here

Eliott prit la parole et Dit ;

Olivia est le meilleur flic qu'il eut été donné de rencontré. C'était une femme extraordinaire qui mettait son talent aux services des victimes. C'est une personne intègre, courageuse, performantes, honnête, généreuse….je pourrais encore citer bien d'autres qualités mais la liste serait trop longue…..il sanglota et repris.  
Elle va laisser un immense vide dans nos cœurs, dans nos vie à chacun d'entre-nous….Olivia, si tu nous entends, sache que nous te t'oublierons jamais.  
Plus qu'une collègue, je viens de perdre mon âme sœur, tous ici, vous savez les sentiments qui m'ont unis à Olivia, je ne saurai jamais si elle a pu lire le dernier message, j'aurais continuellement le doute qu'elle s'en est allée pour me rejoindre mais pas au bon endroit. Je l'aimerais toute ma vie au-delà de la mort, au-delà de cette frontière qui nous tiendra éloigner tant que la vie me permettra d'honorer sa mémoire et de l'aimer comme j aurais du l'aimer tant qu'elle était parmi nous.  
Olivia nous continuerons d'entretenir ta mémoire….  
Je t'aime Liv et Eliott s'écroula les yeux remplis de ces larmes de désespoir été regrets….

So tired of the straight life, that everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
Storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

Il déposa une rose blanche sur le cercueil, l'embrasse et partit en se retournant, juste pour voir s'il ne faisait pas un mauvais rêve. 


	14. Chapter 14

suite du chapitre 13

Eliott toujours aussi tenait une ravissante fillette d'environ 3 ans par la main. Avec son père, elle avait semé des pensées de toutes les couleurs. Elle tenait en main un petit bouquet de violettes.

- Papa  
- Oui mon cœur  
- Tu crois qu'elle m'entend ma maman  
- Si tu lui parles avec ton cœur, oui.  
- Tu lui parles aussi.  
- Tous les jours  
- C'est pour ca que tu pleures la nuit.  
- Oui  
- Alors je peux lui dire que je l'aime  
- Oui  
- Je t'aime maman. Elle fit un bisou à la photo d'Olivia incrustée dans la stèle funéraire.  
- Papa, je ressemble à ma maman  
- Oui, tu as ses merveilleux yeux noisette, tu souries de la même manière et tu as aussi un sacré caractère.  
- Papa  
- Elle était jolie maman  
- C'est la plus femme que je n'ai jamais vue  
- Papa, est-ce que ma maman va revenir si je lui apporte des fleurs et que je suis vraiment très gentille.  
- Non, mais un jour elle t'attendra là-haut  
- Quand je serai grande  
- Quand tu seras vraiment très vieille  
- Oui quand tu seras vraiment très vieille  
- Plus vielle que maman  
- Plus vielle que ta maman.  
- Pourquoi Eli, il a encore sa maman et pas moi ;  
Eliott s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras.  
- Ta maman était tellement exceptionnelle que Dieu l'a voulu pour défendre les méchants.  
- Pour ne pas qu'il rentre au paradis  
- Tout à fait  
- Tu crois que maman , elle travaille bien  
- J'en suis vraiment certain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14

New York, quelques années plus tard.

L'enfant a grandi, elle est maintenant devenue une superbe adolescente.  
Elle fascine la plupart des garçons de son âge mais ça ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Par pour l'instant, dans deux ans, elle pourra passer son examen d'entrée pour la police comme sa mère avant elle. Elle étudie en cachette dans sa chambre. Si son père le savait, il ferait sans doute encore une crise. Ses profs disent pourtant qu'elle possède une intelligence hors du commun. , qu'elle pourrait aller beaucoup plus loin dans ses études….ça ne fait pas partie de ses objectifs. Son avenir n'appartient qu'à elle seule.

Elle déambule dans les rues de New York.

Elle ne sait que faire. Trainer, elle adore ça, c'est toujours mieux que de rester à la maison avec son alcoolique de père. Il y a pourtant des années, il était un super flic de New York mais la vie a bousculé, sa mère est morte dans un accident de la route.

Au début, il l'a bien supporté ; ensuite cela s'est dégradé jusqu'au jour où il s'est fait viré.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, son père ne la regarde même plus, chaque fois qu'il croise son regarde, il détourne ses yeux, tellement la douleur lui est insupportable.  
Eliott n'a jamais fait son deuil. Il se sent responsable de sa mort.

Il a d'ailleurs coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, il les a empêché de voir l'enfant. Même ses frères et sœurs ne viennent plus. Elle voit juste Eli de temps à autre. Il lui a déjà proposé de venir habiter chez lui mais malgré tout cela elle ne veut pas laisser son père seul. Elle l'aime pourtant.

Alors elle tue le temps comme elle peut, elle n à pas beaucoup d'argent en poche. Eliott est toujours fauché, heureusement que Casey lui en donne, en secret de son père évidemment. Elle aimerait aussi qu'elle aille habiter chez elle, la vie lui serait tellement plus simple.  
Mais une vie sans complication, sans défis ça n'existe pas. Elle pense que de rester avec son père, ca lui forge le caractère.

Ce qui l'attriste le plus, ce sont les pièces de puzzle qu'elle n'arrive pas à emboîter. Son père refuse toute discussion concernant Olivia. Elle a juste les informations que lui a données Casey. Ca ne lui suffit pas pourtant. Elle en voudrait plus.

Elle continue donc de fouiller dans les magasins de seconde-main. Elle y trouve toujours des affaires utiles. Ce qui rend également son style unique.

Les rues commencent tout doucement à se vider, la pénombre s'installe peu à peu ; alors elle se dit que cette fois il lui faut rentrer. Au coin d'une ruelle, elle ne voit pas ces deux individus, à la recherche d'argent pour se payer leur drogue. Ils la suivent donc. Elle s'en rend compte, d'autant qu'elle doit traverser une zone pas très sure. Casey lui a pourtant dit de ne plus traîner le soir, elle aurait dû l'écouter davantage mais il paraît qu'elle est aussi têtue que son père.

Elle est effrayée et elle prie pour que de là-haut sa mère l'aide avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent.

Olivia, branchée à une multitude de machines, ouvre d'un coup ses yeux.

Elle aperçoit Casey endormie sur le fauteuil. Elle n'arrive pas à parler, elle n'arrive pas non plus à bouger. Elle tente pourtant de remuer son bras mais la douleur l'immobilise instantanément. Elle a l'impression d'être sous un 4 tonnes. Mais elle ne se souvient pas comment elle est arrivée là.  
Elle regarde de l'autre côté et voit deux monitoring branchés avec deux battement de cœur….elle est soulagée et elle se rendort.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15

Elle était allongée et ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien.

Le médecin, une femme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la chambre.

-Vous nous avez fait très peur. Maintenant que vous avez repris connaissance, nous allons nous allons vous enlever ce tube. Olivia parut soulagée. N'essayez surtout pas de parler d'accord, nous discuterons ensuite. Ne bougez pas.Délicatement, l'infirmière lui enleva le tube qui lui permettait jusque là de respirer.

-Ce que vous voyez là, c'est un drain thoracique. Ca favorisera la cicatrisation. je sais que ce n'est pas agréable mais il va falloir être patient

-Il faudra beaucoup vous reposer d'une part pour vous remettre de votre pneumothorax mais aussi pour votre enfant, cela dit, c'est déjà un battant tout comme sa maman. Vous avez survécu , c'est déjà pas mal.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Olivia Benson, je suis inspecteur à l'Unité Spéciale pour les Victimes. Vous pouvez appeler le capitaine Cragen. Il confirmera.

-De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement.

-D'avoir quitté le travail…..je ne me souviens pas…..que s'est-il passé ?

-On essaie aussi d'y voir plus clair….vous étiez apparemment à bord d'un taxi, vous avez reçu une balle.

-Je peux joindre un membre de votre famille ?

-Non, juste mon capitaine…..

Olivia avait beau essayer de se rappeler mais son cerveau refusait obstinément de lui obéir.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Un mois plus tard, Olivia put enfin rentrer chez elle ; le médecin lui ayant ordonné de rester sagement à la maison pendant encore un mois. Sa convalescence n'avait pas été des plus facile. Ses collègues étaient venus la voir dés qu'ils le chambre reflétait une personne aimée à travers tous les présents qu'on lui avait offerts.

Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas complètement de ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ce taxi ! Personne n avait pu l'aider. Son agresseur était décédé de ses blessures .l'enquête s'était clôturée avant même d'avoir commencée.

Cragen lui promit des tâches administratives durant un certain car elle resterait fragile pendant un long moment. Ils étaient tous les trois présents pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement.

Casey et Munch prirent les cadeaux pendant que Finn poussait la chaise roulante.  
Ils arrivèrent chez Olivia et tous les trois l'aidèrent à s'installer.

C : j ai demandé à ma femme de ménage de passer tous les trois jours et ne proteste surtout pas, c'est moi qui paie. Tu dois prendre soin de vous deux Liv.  
O : merci Casey  
C : on va te laisser te reposer, je reviens ce soir. Je t amènerai un bon souper, si tu refuses, c'est Munch qui cuisinera !  
O : alors je pense que je vais accepter ta proposition, je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital

C'est dans un fou rire général qu'ils quittèrent la pièce. Olivia s'endormit paisiblement.

-

loin de là, sur un autre continent, adossé à un bar, Eliott prenait un dernier verre avec ses collègues ; il essayer vraiment de l'oublier. Il avait raconté son histoire à Sean. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé de tenter d'autres expériences pour avancer .selon lui, rester sur un échec ne lui apporterait aucune aide. Lui et Olivia s étaient brisé le cœur mutuellement. Il remarqua finalement une belle rousse qui venait d'entrer .


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17

Nous étions début novembre, Olivia restait très prudente. Elle avait doucement commencé à préparer la chambre de son enfant. Elle avait opté pour du lilas .Elle trouvait qu'elle avait fourni un excellent travail, elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Elle avait préféré peindre elle-même, plongée dans son travail, elle évitait de penser à lui. Dans trois mois, si tout se passait bien, elle tiendrait sa petite fille dans les bras. Elle ressentait quand même quelques craintes, serait-ce facile d'élever un enfant toute seule ? Que ferait-elle quand l'enfant réclamerait son papa ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui dise qu'il allait être père à nouveau. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'appeler, chaque fois, elle fut confrontée au répondeur. Au début elle avait pourtant laissé plusieurs messages restés sans réponses. Elle avait aussi appelé Kathleen mais elle avait promis à son père de ne pas révéler l'endroit où il se trouvait. Olivia ne se souvenait toujours pas de la lettre, cette déclaration écrite par Eliott, avec justement l'idée de sa fille. Ce qui expliquait le changement de Kathleen qui évidemment n'était pas informée de l'accident d'Olivia.

Chacun de ses collègues étaient venus l'aider pour l'installation des meubles. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas trop se fatiguer. Même si Eliott ne revenait pas, elle aurait sa famille et elle essaierait que celle-ci soit heureuse.

Au loin, Eliott avait tout essayé pour l'oublier mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il sortait avec Rose depuis un mois mais un seul nom résonnait encore dans son cœur. Il n'avait repris contact avec personne excepté sa famille. Appuyé sur la rambarde en bois, il tenait son téléphone

Il l'ouvrit et composa le code de sécurité. Un joggeur qui passait par là, bouscula Eliott, son portable s'envola et fut projeté dans l'eau. Il n'entendrait pas les messages d'Olivia. . . il quitta le pont et vit Rose venir à lui


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

- Emma, va vite enfiler ton pyjama, tu vas prendre froid.  
- Celui avec Winnie  
- Si tu veux, mon petit cœur.  
- Cool !

Olivia regardait tendrement sa fillette .Elle avait grandi tellement vite. Elle avait réussi à s 'en sortir. Heureusement, Amy, une adolescente voisine très mature pour ses 16 ans s'occupait d'Emma après l'école. Olivia n'avait jamais eu de soucis à se faire, Amy se montrait compétente et Emma l'adorait. Au travail, elle se montrait beaucoup plus prudente. Olivia avait beaucoup muri. Cependant ses relations sentimentales étaient au point mort. Elle ne voulait pas imposer une relation d'un soir à Emma.

Juste avant Noël, Emma avait posé la question tant redoutée. Pourquoi n'avait–elle pas de papa ? Olivia l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle lui avait montré une photo d'Eliott et avait essayé de lui expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas où habitait son papa. Emma avait écouté attentivement sa maman, suçant son pouce et tenant sa peluche en main.

Sa fille semblait avoir compris, du haut de ses trois ans, emma se montrait déjà débrouillarde pour son âge, aussi têtue qu'une mule, un esprit logique déjà en avance mais toujours en demande de câlins qu'Olivia se réjouissait de lui donner.

Olivia avait pris l'habitude de lui lire chaque soir une histoire et Emma s'exprimait avec une telle fluidité qu'elle étonnait les grandes personnes.

Elle n'avait pas oublié Eliott…il était, tout comme le reste de sa tribu resté silencieux depuis son accident dont elle gardait par ailleurs une cicatrice à la tempe gauche. Elle était déçue surtout pour Kathleen …Olivia s'était fait une raison, sa nostalgie revenait fréquemment à la surface quand elle berçait Emma. Elle savait qu'elle aimerait Eliott jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Don Cragen ne savait quelle décision prendre afin de limiter les dégâts. La semaine dernière, il avait reçu un appel d'Eliott, il souhaitait revenir à l'USV.

Cragen n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Son équipe marchait du tonnerre, il savait aussi qu'Eliott était un de ses meilleurs flics avant qu'il ne parte.

Il ne voulait pas non plus rompre l'équilibre sur lequel reposait la vie d'Olivia. Il était le parrain d'Emma qu'il chérissait. Il n'avait aimé personne autant depuis le décès de sa femme dans cet accident d avion. Olivia lui avait tout raconté et il désirait les protéger toutes les deux. Mais il savait aussi qu'Olivia s'en voulait qu'Emma n'ait pas de père.

Il se dit alors que le plus simple serait de parler à chacun d'eux séparément.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

La fin de la journée arriva finalement. Finn et Olivia avait résolu une affaire de pédophilie dont les racines s'étendaient jusqu'en Europe de l'Est. Leur dossier était donc passé aux mains des fédéraux.

-Olivia, j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau dés que tu auras terminé cette paperasserie. Finn, tu peux disposer, Olivia aussi dès que je t'aurai vue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Finn partit et Olivia frappa à la porte du capitaine.

-capitaine

-Entre Olivia, je ne vais pas te retenir longtemps, je sais qu'Emma attend sa maman. J'ai reçu un appel qui risque fort de te concerner toi et Emma.

Cragen se leva et regarda Olivia de toute sa douceur.

-Eliott m'a appelé ce matin. Apparemment il a collaboré avec les autorités irlandaises afin de créer une unité pour les victimes là-bas. Il doit rentrer la semaine prochaine et il veut réintégrer son poste. Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre Olivia .Je ne veux créer aucun malaise, j'ai donc besoin de savoir où tu en es ? Ta perception sera primordiale dans mon choix.

-La place d'Eliott est parmi nous. Il a dû traverser des moments pénibles, comme chacun d'entre-nous. Je n'ai aucune rancune capitaine. Emma m'a rendu plus mature. Il faut qu'Emma connaisse son père ; il faudra que je lui dise et que je comprenne pourquoi il n'a pas donné signe de vie. Mais pas tout de suite. Soyez sans crainte capitaine, Eliott est un bon flic, on a besoin de lui.

Olivia rentra chez elle, son cœur battait déjà à la seule pensée de le revoir. Elle avait peur pourtant, sans doute était-il déjà passé à autre chose. Elle avancerait même si Eliott l'avait oubliée : Emma désirait un papa et elle voulait le lui donner.

Le mercredi suivant, c'est un Eliott serein qui arriva au domicile du capitaine. Excepté Olivia, personne n'était au courant. Il voulait prendre son temps pour le réintégrer.

-Heureux de vous revoir capitaine.  
-Moi aussi, tu nous as manqué ? une bière ?  
-Ok.  
-Installe-toi, je reviens.  
-Eliott, en s'asseyant remarqua quelques photos sur la cheminée de Cragen.

La première photo datait d'environ vingt ans ; un Cragen plus jeune entourant de ses bras une superbe hôtesse de l'air. Un couple heureux comme tant d'autres.

La photo suivante semblait récente, elle avait certainement été prise au zoo de New-York ; on y voyait Cragen avec une magnifique petite fille, un air malicieux et un Cragen heureux de poser avec elle. Eliott s'approcha du cadre. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose mais il n'aurait pas su en donner la raison. Sous le cadre, on pouvait lire : «pour le meilleur parrain » signé : Emma.

A droite de la cheminée, un bouquet de roses séchées auquel un petit carton était accroché. On y lisait : merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant ce long séjour à l'hôpital. J'ai hâte de revenir parmi vous. Olivia novembre 2012.

-Tu joues déjà au flic ?  
-Vous êtes parrain ?  
-Oui, c'est Emma, elle aura 4 ans en avril.  
-Elle est superbe  
-Tout à fait  
-Elle semble avoir du caractère.  
-On peut le dire.

Eliott regardait le bouquet de fleurs et Cragen sut qu'il avait vu le carton.

-Olivia a été blessée ?  
-Oui, juste avant ton départ, un accident de taxi aux abords de notre bar habituel. On a essayé de te joindre, mais impossible, tu étais déjà parti. on n a jamais su ce qui avait précipité Olivia dans ce taxi. Olivia a traversé le pare-brise. Elle ne s'est jamais rappelé le pourquoi non plus. on a juste retrouvé une enveloppe vide petite mais rien de plus. Elle a souffert mais elle s'en est remise.

-Le taximan, un ancien violeur que vous aviez arrêté l'a reconnue et a voulu l'abattre.

Alors Eliott comprit pourquoi elle n'était jamais arrivée, il comprit l'ampleur de son erreur.

-je sais ce qu'elle faisait dans ce taxi. L'enveloppe contenait une lettre où j'y avouais mes sentiments. Je l'ai attendue toute la soirée. J'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi alors j'ai quitté le pays.

Eliott se mit à pleurer. J'ai vu l'accident en sortant mais j'ai continué mon chemin.

-Il faut que j'aille la voir.

-Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ca chez Olivia après tout ce temps. Ecoute Eliott, Olivia pense que tu l'as oubliée. Elle a essayé de te contacter à plusieurs reprises sur ton portable, tu n'as jamais donné suite, il faut la comprendre,sa vie a changé mais je ne peux rien te dire maintenant.

-Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, comme je t'ai dit, elle ne t'a jamais oublié. j'irai la voir demain et je t'appellerai quand elle sera prête.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Eliott était rentré à son vieil appartement. Il était complètement déboussolé. Il savait que lundi, il reverrait Olivia, les jours allaient lui sembler pouvant plus supporter d'attendre, il sortit...

Le jeudi matin, Il s'était tout de même rendu chez Olivia, il attendit dans sa voiture…et finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla finalement avec un bon mal de dos. Il la vit alors, revenant vraisemblablement du parc tenant par la main une fillette, celle qu'il avait vue en photo sur la cheminée du capitaine. Olivia avait donc un enfant. Olivia était toujours aussi splendide, comment avait-il pu la laisser ?

Les paroles de Cragen lui revinrent en mémoire « Oui, c'est Emma, elle aura 4 ans en avril », serait-il possible que. . . comment pourrait-il se rattraper ? Il comprit pourquoi Cragen lui avait ordonné de ne pas prendre contact de suite. Comment avait-il pu la laisser affronter toutes ses épreuves seule ?

Il rentra chez lui attendant impatiemment des nouvelles du capitaine.

Cragen n'avait encore rien dit à Olivia, il attendit qu'elle eut finit son interrogatoire.

-Olivia ?  
-Oui. ..  
-J'aurais bien envie de voir ma filleule.  
-Viens vers 19h.  
-J'apporte le repas  
- Super

Cragen apporta des plats chinois, ils se régalèrent tous les trois.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour miss Emma d'aller au lit.  
-Parrain peut venir me lire Winnie ?

Cragen emmena l'enfant et revient 20 minutes plus tard.

-J'ai laissé la veilleuse  
-Merci, je l'éteindrai en allant l'embrasser.  
-Olivia, j'ai revu Eliott  
-Il va bien ?  
-Oui  
-Il est venu chez moi hier soir et il a aperçu la photo d'Emma, rassure-toi, je ne lui ai rien dit.  
-Merci  
-Il a aussi vu le bouquet de fleurs séchée avec ton mot  
-Celui de l'hôpital  
-Alors il sait pour l'accident  
-Il sait …  
-Il sait aussi pourquoi tu étais dans ce taxi…Eliott t'avait écrit une déclaration d'amour. Tu étais partie le rejoindre.  
-Il a cru que je n'étais pas venue ?  
-Oui et il est parti  
-Son portable est tombé dans l'eau, il n'a jamais eu ton message pour Emma.

Doucement et avec beaucoup de pudeur, les larmes s'écoulèrent...

-Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te contacter maintenant.  
-Il faut que je prépare Emma  
-Prends ta journée demain Olivia  
-Merci capitaine  
-Ne dis rien à Eliott, il me faut du temps  
-Je te le promets  
-Merci  
-Pour info, Eliott est rentré à son appart  
-

Cette là, Olivia eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil.

Si elle n'avait pas eu cet accident, ils se seraient retrouvés et auraient élevé leur fille ensemble. Pourraient-ils un jour réparer leurs erreurs. Pourraient –ils enfin s'aimer ?

Ce matin-là, Olivia déposa Emma à l'école. Elle resta un moment au volant de sa voiture.  
Elle conduisit jusque chez Eliott. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui dire ? Peut être que finalement, elle devait cesser de réfléchir. Elle sortit de la voiture, alla boire un café au pub d'en face. Elle observait sa fenêtre, les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. Elle attendrait patiemment qu'il montre un signe de vie.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et enfin, elle vit les fenêtres s'ouvrir. Olivia sourit.

Elle paya ses cafés, prit la clé qu'elle avait gardée et ouvrit la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Sa transpiration s'accentua de plus en plus. Une boule au ventre lui nouait les intestins. Elle se retrouva, haletante, devant sa porte, elle devait se calmer.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE 21

Olivia tourna délicatement la poignée et pénétra à pas de loup dans l'appartement sans frapper. Aucun grincement de porte. Comment Eliott allait-il réagir en la voyant ? Elle l'aimait toujours autant, elle espérait que son long voyage aurait amélioré son orgueil, ils devaient mutuellement se pardonner.

Eliott, dans la cuisine, sirotait tranquillement son café .Il entendit des pas dans le hall, c'était certainement Maureen, elle ne travaillait pas loin. Olivia, Olivia il ne pensait qu'à elle, c'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait parlé au capitaine, est-ce que la petite Emma était sa fille, il devait savoir. Si c'était le cas, il aurait raté ses premières années. Si seulement, il n'était pas parti aussi vite ? Quel idiot ?

Il eut l'impression de reconnaître ces pas, c'était impossible, il ne devait pas encore être réveillé. Il posa son café, se retourna pour se mouiller son visage. C'est à ce moment qu'Olivia arriva. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

Il se retourna…se ressuya le visage une deuxième fois pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle était bien là... .Elle lui souriait.

-Salut Eliott, tu laisses toujours les portes ouvertes. Eliott restait muet, il ne savait plus que dire. Elle avait réussi à le surprendre.

-On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Il posa son essuie, contourna la table et s'approcha d'Olivia. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il sut que leurs sentiments étaient intacts. Les larmes montèrent.

Olivia vit ses yeux remplis d'amour plongés dans les siens et elle sut qu'il était de retour.  
Il la serra dans ses bras et n'eut plus envie de la lâcher.

-C'est le cas. Je suis le roi des imbéciles, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser. Pardonne-moi Liv.  
-Ne t'en va plus El, on a besoin de toi.  
-On…  
-Je sais que tu sais pour Emma, j'ai vu Cragen.  
-C'est ta fille El, c'est ta fille. . . j'ai essayé de te le dire  
-Je sais. .. Je suis parti déçu que tu ne rejoignes pas ce soir-là, alors que tu luttais pour que toi et notre enfant restiez en vie. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été à vos côtés  
-Il n'est pas encore trop tard, si tu veux de nous dans ta vie  
-C'est moi qui devrais poser cette question.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin.

-Emma sait que tu es son père, je lui ai donné une photo qu'elle garde comme un trésor. Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti en voyage, que j'ignorais où tu vivais.  
-Elle est aussi magnifique que toi.  
-Et aussi têtue que les Stabler

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

-Je dois y aller, quand je suis en congé, je m'en occupe le midi. Viens ce soir à 18H. tu feras sa connaissance.  
-J'aimerais déjà y être.

-

C'est une Olivia métamorphosée qui récupéra Emma à la sortie du jardin d'enfants.

-Regarde maman, je t'ai dessinée  
-Tu sais que t'est vraiment douée. Pour te récompenser de ton super dessin, que dirais-tu d'aller manger en ville.  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii, t'es une super maman

Olivia passèrent une douce et agréable après-midi. Assises sur un banc du parc, se régalant d'une glace, Emma profitait un maximum de sa maman.

-Il ne faudra bientôt y aller, quelqu'un vient dîner ce soir.  
-Parrain  
-Non, il est déjà venu hier  
- Casey  
-Non plus  
-C'est quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.  
-Un nouvel ami ?  
-Un ami que je connais depuis longtemps. c'est Eliott…  
-Eliott comme mon papa  
-Oui

Les yeux de la fillette se mirent à briller.

-Il est revenu  
-Oui  
-Maman, il va m'aimer mon papa  
-Autant que maman t'aime  
-Très très très fort alors  
-Oui très très fort.

En rentrant, Olivia ne vit pas qu'une voiture la suivait.

L'homme, au volant, sortit tout droit de Rykers, sut qu'il tenait sa vengeance.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

Olivia sortit Emma du bain, elle avait longuement joué et l'eau commençait à se refroidir, elle l'essuya avec douceur et tendresse .Elle l'enveloppa dans son peignoir afin qu'elle n'attrape pas un rhume. Elle lui sécha ses cheveux et lui tressa deux jolies nattes.

-Maman, maman, je peux déjà mettre ma nouvelle robe stp?  
-Ton papa n'arrive que dans deux heures Emma  
-Je promets que je me salirai pas  
-Promis ?  
-Promis maman. Alors, c'est oui  
-C'est oui  
-Merci ma maman à moi

Emma courut donc jusque dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa toute nouvelle robe blanche couvertes de cerises rouges et décorée de volants achetée cet après-midi, Emma voulait être jolie pour rencontrer son papa. A trois ans Emma s'habillait déjà toute seule. Olivia voulait qu'Emma puisse se débrouiller dans la vie.

-Maman, maman tu me mets du parfum que je sente bon  
-Tu sens très bon, je te rassure, tu sors de ton bain  
-Toi aussi, pourtant tu mets du parfum  
-Le parfum, c'est pour les grands  
-on sent mauvais quand on est grand

Olivia se mit à rire, sa fille ne lui donnait que de la joie, elle avait une logique tellement drôle

-bon allez, c'est bien parce que ton papa vient, ok ?  
-ok maman

Olivia prit quelques gouttes de parfum et lui en frotta dans son cou.

-Voilà, contente  
-Oui maman, merci. ..tu crois que Winnie peut en avoir aussi ?  
-Est-ce que Winnie le mérite.  
-Je crois que oui, il a été aussi sage que moi  
-Ok, c'est parti pour winnie  
-Je vais aller raconter une histoire à mes poupées comme ca, je vais pas me salir  
-Très bonne idée, fais un bisou à maman

La petite fille embrassa tendrement sa maman.

Soudain, Olivia entendit un vase se briser

-Emma, je pensais que tu jouais avec tes poupées ? tu as fais une bêtise ?  
-Non maman, je suis dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas moi

Olivia se retourna et reçut un coup de poing en plein visage, sous la violence du choc, elle s'effondra subitement sur le sol, sa tête percutant dans sa chute le marbre du meuble. Emma qui entendit du bruit, accourut à son tour dans la chambre de sa maman. Elle vit Olivia à même le sol dont de la tempe profondément entaillée s'écoulait du sang.

Elle voulut courir pour secourir sa maman quand l'homme l'attrapa violemment et lui comprima durement le bras. Emma se débattit courageusement en essayant de lui envoyer des coups de pieds pendant qu'Olivia essayait péniblement de se relever. L'homme attentif à ses moindres gestes lui décrocha un coup de pieds dans les côtes.

Il sortit son 9 mm qu'il pointa en direction d'Emma.

Emma savait ce qu'était un fusil, elle eut peur sa maman et pour elle.

-Si tu bouges encore, je l'abats de suite.

A genoux, pliée en deux, Olivia vit Emma qui sanglotait. Elle blêmit et savait que montrer sa peur ne l'aiderait pas à se sauver.

-Harris, laissez-là, elle ne vous a rien fait, ce n'est qu'une enfant.  
-Juste, mais tu as un talon d'Achille maintenant Benson, je vais te faire payer mon séjour en prison de la façon la plus atroce que j'ai trouvée.  
-Tu n'es qu'une sale pourriture

A ces mots Harris enfonça le canon sur la tempe d'Emma qui sanglotait encore plus serrant contre elle son winnie.

-Maman, dit Emma en tremblant.  
-La ferme, toutes les deux.  
-Vous allez respecter mes consignes à la lettre, c'est clair. Sinon, j explose sa petite cervelle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23

-c' est d'accord Harris, je ferai ce que vous voudrez.  
-très bien, Benson, tu commences à comprendre, il retira le fusil de la tempe d'Emma et la lâcha, la petite courut précipitamment dans les bras de sa maman pour y trouver refuge et réconfort.

Olivia serra sa fille dans ses bras. Elle vit le bras d'Emma dont l'hématome émergeait beaucoup trop rapidement. Emma ne se plaignait pourtant pas.  
Il fallait qu'elle protège Emma au risque de donner sa vie, depuis son immersion à Sieview, elle savait de quoi Harris était capable.

-Vous allez descendre, une voiture noire est garée juste devant la boîte postale sur ta droite, vous allez grimper à l'arrière. le moindre geste contraire, je vous abats.

Le téléphone d'Olivia vibra, ce qui n'échappa à Harris. Il prit le téléphone et le piétina.  
Olivia pria pour qu'Eliott arrive, il n'était que 17h30.

-C'est parti, bouge tes fesses Benson.  
-Maman, j'ai peur  
-Je sais mon ange, maman est là ok  
-Ok

Elle prit Emma dans ses bras malgré sa douleur qui la tiraillait et ils quittèrent l'appartement. Olivia espéra croiser un de ses voisins mais ce ne fut hélas, pas le cas. Elle dut donc grimper dans cette voiture dont Harris avait évidemment activé la sécurité enfant.

Il prit un foulard et lui banda les yeux. Elle fut contrainte de se laisser faire de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à Emma. Elle ne vit donc pas la seringue qui s'enfonça dans son bras, quand elle comprit, il était déjà trop tard.

-  
Eliott s'activa, il voulait absolument être à l'heure. Il était parti plus tôt afin de ne pas arriver les mains vides : une peluche pour Emma et un bouquet de roses rouges pour la femme de sa vie.

Il eut de la chance, quand il arriva, une voiture noire quittait son emplacement, ce qui permit à Eliott de se garer sans perdre de temps. Il monta activement les escaliers et arriva sur le palier d'Olivia qui vraisemblablement l'avait vu arriver, la porte avait déjà été ouverte.

Eliott cria qu'il était arrivé, personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Il remarqua tout de même un vase brisé et du sang. Il se dit qu'Emma avait dû se blesser, qu'Olivia devait être occupée à soigner Emma.

Sur le sol, il vit le GSM d'Olivia en pièce détachée, il commença à s'inquiéter. La table avait été dressée. Il alla dans la chambre d'Emma, la lampe de chevet éclairait une partie du lit sur lequel se trouvaient un livre et deux poupées.

Il continua jusqu'à la salle de bain où trainaient encore essuies et sèche-cheveux. Dans le panier à linge, il reconnut les vêtements qu'Olivia portait ce matin.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d'Olivia et là il comprit en voyant cette mare de sang sur le tapis. Olivia et sa fille avait été enlevées, c'était la seule possibilité. Il appela aussitôt tous les renforts possibles.

Bientôt, la rue fut bouclée, les appartements voisins fouillés, les voisins et les commerçants furent interrogés mais sans succès.

Tous s'impliquèrent pour les retrouver, les experts scientifiques furent appelés, Cragen et Eliott se démèneraient mais ils les retrouveraient. Fin et Munch partirent au bureau, Morales vint installer toute la technique informatique au cas où le ravisseur les contacterait.

-Merde, il faut appeler Cragen de suite  
-Explique-toi Munch  
-Devine qui est sorti de Rykers la semaine dernière.  
-Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer à la devinette  
-Harris  
-Harris ? de Seaview ? celui qui a failli…  
-Oui, lui

-Capitaine, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Harris est sorti de prison la semaine dernière  
-Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar  
-Si seulement ca en était un, c'est une piste à creuser Eliott. Nous les retrouverons.  
-C'est ce que je souhaite capitaine

Cragen regarda Chester

-As-tu vu la peluche Winnie d'Emma dans sa chambre.  
-Non, pourquoi une peluche vous intéresserait ?  
-Il y un GSM dans la peluche, Olivia l'a caché et Emma est capable de s'en servir.

Eliott se leva

-connaissant Olivia, il doit être traçable si Emma l' faut réveiller la compagnie de téléphone d'Olivia, celui d'Emma doit aussi en dépendre. Dépêchons-nous, c'est une autre piste à suivre.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 :les mots d'Emma

Emma avait vraiment peur. Elle avait vu le méchant monsieur d'abord frapper sa maman, il avait pris son fusil et l'avait mis contre sa tête, même qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de maman une plus grande peur encore que la sienne. Alors elle avait arrêté de pleurer, le vilain monsieur l'avait laissé aller dans les bras de maman.

Après, elles avaient dû aller dans cette voiture noire où ca sentait vraiment très mauvais. Maman l'avait serrée très fort, pourtant maman avait très très mal, sa tête saignait encore et ca me faisait peur. Et le monsieur l'avait vraiment frappé très fort au ventre. J avais aussi très très mal au bras mais je ne disais rien, je ne voulais pas que ma maman ait plus de chagrin.

Puis le monsieur, il a mis un foulard sur les yeux de ma maman, je crois que maman lui a obéi parce qu'elle a peur qu'il me fasse encore mal. J'espère que mon papa va venir nous chercher, maman m'a dit qu'il était très fort. Avant ma maman et mon papa, ils arrêtaient les vilains messieurs comme lui.

J'ai une photo de mon papa dans mon winnie, maman me l'a donné. Je sais que je le reconnaîtrai. J'ai aussi un téléphone mais je dois l'ouvrir quand le monsieur ne sera pas là. Maman m'a expliqué qu'il y a des messieurs qui prennent parfois des enfants, alors maman m'a dit que si je me perdais, parrain, il saurait aussi où je suis.

La voiture s'est arrêtée, il faisait tout noir. Le monsieur m'a dit de venir, je voyais son fusil dans sa poche. Maman dormait encore. Je ne voulais pas bouger, il a dit que si je ne venais pas, il frapperait maman. Alors j'ai du le suivre, pour que j'avance plus vite, il m'a pris mon winnie, il m'a dit qu'il me le rendrait si j'étais sage. Le vilain monsieur m'a enfermée dans une grande cage avec une couverture et un coussin. Il m'a pris mes belles chaussures rouges toutes cirées que maman avait aussi achetées pour que je sois jolie pour papa. Il m'a dit que si je sortais de la cage, il tuerait maman. Il m'a donné un chocolat, m'a dit de le manger si je voulais Winnie. Alors je l'ai mangé, je me suis endormie

Je me suis réveillée, j'entendais maman crier. J'avais très mal dans mon petit cœur. Alors j'ai pleuré parce que le monsieur lui faisait surement mal et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais très très soif, très faim. Maintenant, il faisait clair. Le monsieur est venu, il m'a dit que maman avait été très gentille avec lui, il m'a donné winnie. Je sais que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait plein de sang sur sa chemise et sur son pantalon, comme il n'était pas blessé, c'est que c'était le sang de maman. Il s'est assis et m'a donné de l'eau. Toute suite, j'ai vu que tout bougeait et je me suis rendormie.

Quand je me suis réveillée, il faisait noir, je voyais tout brouillé et j avais très mal au bras et à la tête. Le monsieur n'était pas là, j'ai pris mon winnie qui sentait encore comme maman. J'ai encore entendu maman crier. Ca veut dire que le méchant monsieur était avec maman. Alors j ai soulevé le t-shirt rouge de Winnie et j'ai pris le téléphone. Je l'ai allumé.

Ils ont ouvert la porte de la cage mais je ne voulais pas sortir. Le monsieur, il m'a tendu la main, je me suis caché sous mes couvertures. Les monsieurs ne m'ont pas obligée à sortir. Je me cachais mais je laissais un œil regarder. J'avais vraiment très soif et très faim, je voulais aussi ma maman. Je voulais être contre elle et écouter son cœur battre, je l'aime tellement ma maman. La pièce commençait à tourner, j'ai vomis sur ma robe rouge qui était déjà toute sale et déchirée.

Je me suis toute cachée derrière ma couverture, j'étais toute sale. Puis un monsieur m'a parlé tout doucement comme ma maman me parlait. J'ai regardé. J'ai couru dans ses bras.  
-Emma  
-papa  
Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m' a serré très fort contre son cœur.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapitre 25_

Le téléphone les avait effectivement menés à la cache de Harris. C'était une vieille bicoque abandonnée dans le policiers en patrouille, proche du lieu, amis du capitaine, s'étaient rapidement rendus sur les lieux. Chaque minute comptait désormais. James et Parker garèrent leur voiture discrètement sans activer les gyrophares, il fallait surprendre le ravisseur.

Il avait procédé à une inspection du périmètre, les fenêtres n'offraient aucune visibilité.

Ils essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, impossible ! Parker retourna dans la voiture et revint avec divers outils. Il réussit à ouvrir la porte. Tous les deux se regardèrent sans émettre le moindre prirent du temps pour pénétrer. Ils virent une pièce totalement vide excepté une cage où se trouvait la fillette .Ils se regardèrent à nouveau avec beaucoup de soulagement. Parker fit un appel à Cragen, signe qu'ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un.

Parker et James enlevèrent leurs chaussures. Au moment où ils rentrèrent, ils s'aperçurent que la fillette se glissa totalement sous la couverture. Parker ouvrit la cage. Elle la fit cependant glisser pour les regarder d'un seul œil.

Ils lui firent signe de venir mais elle refusa de bouger, sans doute était-elle effrayée !

Ils sursautèrent en percevant un cri provenant du sous-sol déchirer le silence. Ils entendirent la gamine vomir. Elle était entièrement sous la couverture, ses sanglots leur faisaient de la peine. Ils se retournèrent, ils virent Cragen et Eliott.

Ils s'étaient également rendu compte que les deux policiers avaient enlevé leurs chaussures. Un autre cri plus perçant que le premier jaillit de nouveau. Eliott frémit.

Il ôta ses chaussures. Il s'approcha de la cage où était cachée sa fille qui ne le connaissait pas.

Calmement, il lui dit de sa voix la plus douce:

-Coucou Emma, il faut que tu sortes princesse

Sous l'œil des autres inspecteurs, Emma courut se blottir dans les bras d'Eliott et s'écria

-Papa  
-Emma

Il la serra contre lui. Elle pleurait toujours. Il sentit son front brûlant et vit l'hématome qui lui couvrait la moitié du bras. Il enleva sa veste et recouvrit sa fille se jurant de faire la peau à ce salaud.

Il se sentait déchiré entre s'occuper d'Emma et partir sauver Olivia. Tous le suivirent à l'extérieur afin de ne pas trahir leur présence. Casey, prévenue par Cragen, arriva, elle regarda Eliott.

-Je l'emmène à Mercy, va chercher Olivia El...

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front

-Tu vas avec Casey princesse  
-Tu vas chercher ma maman ?  
-Oui, mon cœur  
-Merci papa

Casey prit l'enfant et partit accompagnée de Parker qui lui ouvrirait le chemin grâce aux gyrophares une fois qu'ils se seraient éloignés.

Fin et Eliott, juste par le regard, savaient qu'ils devaient être prudents. Un nouveau hurlement résonna tel un écho.

-Il faut le faire monter Stabler  
-Je le pense aussi, si on descend, s'il nous voit, il la tuera  
-Attirons son attention sur la cage car…

-Emma est aussi importante qu'Olivia, ca doit être en menaçant notre enfant qu'il a certainement attiré Olivia ici.  
-Stabler, on va la sortir de là.

Un nouveau hurlement encore plus stressant résonna

-je m'occupe de lui dès qu'il monte, toi tu fonces t'occuper d' pas de conneries, Stabler, elles ont besoin de toi, ok  
-Ok  
-On a tous envie de lui faire la peau, sache-le

Munch et Cragen acquiescèrent

Eliott balança sa chaussure sur la cage

On perçut des pas dans l'escalier, une trappe s'ouvrit. . ; Il apparut, son arme à la main, torse nu, le pantalon maculé de sang qui semblait être frais…plus aucun bruit ne parvenait du sous-sol….


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26

Harris fut immédiatement attiré par la cage vide. . . Il n'eut pas le temps de produire le moindre geste, Fin lui décrocha un coup de matraque à la nuque. Harris, muni de son arme, tenta de se défendre quand Cragen atteignit son bras, ce qui l'obligea à la lâcher. Finn et Munch s'occupèrent de le menotter, la balle ne l'avait qu'érafler.

Harris les regardait en les narguant tous :

-C'est dingue, comme je me suis bien amusé.

Il scruta dédaigneusement Eliott

-Elle m'a fait jouir comme un roi

Eliott aurait voulu le tuer, mais Finn lui fit non de la tête.

Dès qu'Harris fut contrôlé, Eliott se précipita au sous-sol. Ce qu'il vit le désespéra. Olivia, entièrement nue, telle une marionnette désarticulée, gisait dans son propre sang qui continuait de couler de différents orifices. Harris semblait l'avoir violée autant qu'il le pouvait. Sur les parties intimes d'Olivia le sperme se mélangeait au sang. Une chaine lui serrait le coup la maintenant immobile contre le mur.

Le tibia et le péroné visibles lui souleva le cœur, Harris les lui avait brisés à multiples bas ventre et son dos avaient été lacérés au moyen de couteaux assez pointus qui trainaient encore sur le rebord d'un muret. Ses cuisses et ses bras bleus et contusionnés, reflétaient la barbarie des coups portés depuis 48h. Son visage tuméfié ne laissait distinguer qu'un seul œil, la lèvre fendue offrait un spectacle révulsif, son nez recouvert de sang séché semblait être fracturé. Une profonde entaille à la tempe paraissait infectée. Son dos n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de peau ,le fouet qui pendait en avait gardé les morceaux .

Quand Eliott, la vit, il s'écria

-Il nous faut des secouristes, magnez-vous

Il s'approcha d'Olivia, sentit son pouls, elle vivait encore mais pour combien de temps ?  
Il repéra la clé de la chaine suspendue à un clou, il la prit et délivra Olivia.

-Liv  
-EL gémit-elle

-on va te sortir de la. Eliott enleva sa chemise pour lui recouvrir le haut du corps.

Il vit ses lèvres qui tentèrent de remuer  
-Em…..

Eliott la regarda, il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. ..il lui prit sa main.

-Emma va bien, Liv….elle est avec Casey. Accroche-toi mon amour. On a besoin de toi.

Les secouristes arrivèrent enfin. Eliott dût contre son gré s'écarter pour les laisser travailler.  
Dans un premier temps, ils durent immobiliser les fractures afin de l'immobiliser.  
Ce qui provoqua un nouvel hurlement, Olivia fut emmenée par les ambulanciers.

Eliott craqua, il s'effondra à genoux et pleura comme un enfant.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27

Serrant Emma brûlante dans ses bras, Casey la rassurait en lui murmurant des mots doux.  
Casey se montrait inquiète. Emma continuait de vomir et réclamait sa maman.  
Ils arrivèrent très vite aux urgences où le Dr Andrews avait déjà été informée de la situation.

La pédiatre compatissante au traumatisme qu'avait subi Emma s'en occupa avec extrêmement de douceur et de compassion. Elle constata directement la déshydratation d'Emma qui fut mise sous perfusion. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté de quitter les bras de Casey. Casey et la pédiatre emmenèrent Emma passé une radio où une fracture de l'avant-bras fut diagnostiquée.

Un joli plâtre rose fut posé. Emma s'endormit toujours dans les bras de Casey .Elles furent installées dans une chambre du service pédiatrique. Casey demanda à Parker de se rendre chez Olivia chercher des vêtements pour Emma.

A plusieurs reprises, Emma se réveilla, Casey réussi à la laver et lui enfila un pyjama.

Elle réclamait de nouveau sa maman. Casey la réconforta.  
-Ta maman est avec les docteurs ma puce.  
-Papa l'a retrouvé  
-Oui

Emma sourit enfin

-Maintenant, tu dois dormir, d'accord  
-Tu restes près de moi  
-Oui princesse

Et Elle se rendormit, la tête sur l'oreiller, son plâtre rose et Winnie toujours blotti contre elle.

-  
Cragen vit le brancard passer et s'aperçut de l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait Olivia.

Il eut un haut le cœur en songeant à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait précédemment traversées. Ne pouvant supporter ce que cette brute lui avait infligée, il sortit son arme, se dirigea vers Harris et pointa son arme vers lui.

F : ne tirez pas capitaine, vous ne rendriez service à personne  
C : il recommencera encore et encore, on ne peut pas le laisser s'en prendre éternellement à Olivia. Je ne le laisserai plus la détruire.  
F : capitaine, il a aggravé son cas, il a enlevé un enfant, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il prendra au minimum 3O ans.

Eliott toujours bouleversé fit face au capitaine.

- Don, nous ne savons pas si Olivia survivra. Tout ce dont je peux être certain, c'est qu'elle aura besoin de chacun d'entre nous. Il va lui falloir énormément de temps pour guérir de ses blessures qu'elles soient physiques ou psychiques. Dans les instants de grands désespoirs que connaitra Liv, nous devrons être ses pansements, ses béquilles sur lesquelles, elle pourra s'appuyer. Pensez aussi à ce qu'Emma a vécu, elle va devoir retrouver un équilibre vital, si Olivia ne s'en sort pas, vous serez son point d'appui. Vous êtes un de ses points cardinaux. Don, pour l'amour que vous éprouvez pour Emma, pour l'amitié que vous partagez avec Olivia, agissez de telle sorte d'être présent et à leur côté, ne leur donnez pas davantage de chagrin.

Cragen, touché par les paroles d'Eliott, rangea son arme….


	29. Chapter 29

chapitre 28

Eliott ouvrit doucement la porte de peur de l'effrayer.

Elle dormait profondément, il s'approcha lui déposer un baiser sur son petit front. Il constata que la fièvre était tombée.

Il s'approcha de Casey

-Casey, Casey…

Casey, émergea lentement,

-Eliott

-Ils m'ont donné le numéro de la chambre aux urgences

-Et Olivia ?

-En chirurgie, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent

-C'est une battante Eliott

-Je sais...

-Il faut que tu gardes espoir

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Emma

-La vérité Eliott

-Ca va être trop pénible Casey, si tu savais

-J'en suis consciente, j ai échangé des messages avec Cragen. Il vaut mieux qu'Emma sache Eliott. Si on lui cache la vérité, elle angoissera

-Je suis désemparé Casey

-Tu n'es pas seul Eliott, on a toujours soutenu Olivia depuis son accident. on continuera quoi qu'il arrive.

-C'est difficile ! Casey, tu devrais aller te reposer, rentre chez toi

-Eliott, je reste ! j'attends aussi des nouvelles. Je suis habituée aux nuits trop courtes. J'ai promis à Emma de rester auprès d'elle. Elle a réclamé sa maman toute la soirée.

-Ca va être difficile pour elle

-Tu es conscient qu'Emma aura besoin d'un soutien psychologique.

-Je sais

L'infirmière de nuit ouvrit la porte

-Monsieur, Stabler, on vous demande en salle d'attente de chirurgie. C'est important.  
Il regarda Casey, il n'eut même pas temps de terminer sa phrase

-prends le temps nécessaire Eliott, je m'occupe d'Emma

-merci Casey

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'endroit indiqué s'attendant au pire. Il arriva où Cragen l'attendait impatiemment.

-C'est toi qu'ils veulent voir Eliott, je ne sais rien de plus.

Les deux chirurgiens ayant vu Eliott s'avancèrent vers lui

-Venez dans mon bureau Mr Stabler

Eliott, s'asseyait, ses jambes tremblaient...à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait entendre.

-Monsieur Stabler, votre amie si je puis m'exprimer de cette manière a survécu à l'opération mais elle reste tout de même dans un état assez préoccupant vu la violence des coups reçus. Elle se trouve toujours en salle post-op de chirurgie sous étroite surveillance. Dés que son état le permettra, elle sera transférée en soin intensif. Nous avons réparé la fracture ouverte tibia péroné au moyen de plaques, des broches et de vis. Sachez qu'elle ne marchera pas avant au moins 3 mois minimum. Si elle survit, la revalidation sera très longue. Mais si tout se passe bien, elle récupérera son potentiel. Croyez-moi, il est extrêmement rare qu'un patient ayant vécu un tel traumatisme survive à leur opération. Votre amie est une battante.

Eliott parut soulagé même s'il savait que la route serait encore longue.

-Sachez également que madame Benson n'a pas été violée, les saignements ont été causés par les innombrables coups portés.

Eliott parut soulagé de cette nouvelle

-Soyez surtout patient, les traumatismes psychologiques seront des embûches de taille, mais vous y arriverez. Vous pouvez y aller. N'hésitez à venir me voir si vous avez la moindre question.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29

Ayant entendu des nouvelles encourageantes, Eliott remonta aux services pédiatriques où sa princesse dormait toujours. Casey s'était également assoupie, il lui toucha délicatement l'épaule

-Casey….Casey….  
-As-tu des nouvelles ?  
-Liv a survécu à l'opération, mais elle n'est pas sauvée pour autant, elle reste encore sous étroite surveillance au service post-opératoire de chirurgie où les familles n'ont pas accès. la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas abusée, son but était apparemment de la battre à mort

Casey émit un soupir de soulagement.

-Eliott, si tu rentrais te reposer ?  
-Je ne pourrais me reposer tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue. Casey, tu as aussi besoin de te reposer, tu es ici depuis hier soir ; le jour va bientôt se lever, rentre chez toi.  
-Je rentre si quand je reviens, c'est toi qui files prendre une douche et dormir.  
-Ok, ça marche .Je veux être présent quand Emma se réveillera. Il faut que je lui montre que désormais elle pourra compter sur son père tant qu'Olivia ne pourra pas le faire.

Une fois Casey partie, Eliott s'installa dans le fauteuil, malgré toute sa volonté de résister au sommeil, il sombra. Il était 6 h du matin, Eliott n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis un bon moment. L'infirmière passa à plusieurs reprises sans les réveiller. Tous les deux avaient besoin de calme et d'heures de sommeil à récupérer.

Eliott entendit alors des gémissements, il vit Emma se tortiller dans tous les sens, ils connaissaient assez les enfants pour savoir qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. D'un bon, il se leva et s'approcha du lit où il entendit Emma qui dans son sommeil criait après sa maman.  
Eliott la réveilla doucement.

-Emma, Emma

La petite ouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa belle chambre , ça ne sentait pas non plus comme à la maison , elle regarda son papa…

-je veux maman et elle pleura.

Eliott la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner, il savait qu'il le lui faudrait expliquer à Emma que tous les deux allait devoir parcourir un long chemin pour encourager sa maman à aller mieux.  
Il se rendit alors compte qu'Emma avait mouillé son lit.

Il regarda son visage d'ange révélant une énorme tristesse

-où elle est ma maman ?  
-Toujours avec les docteurs ma princesse. Ecoute, on va te faire toute propre et puis papa t'expliquera d'accord  
-D'accord, il est plus là le méchant monsieur  
-Non Emma, il n'est plus là  
-Il fera plus mal à maman alors.  
-Non Emma, ton papa te promet de toujours rester avec ta maman et toi.  
-promis  
-Je promets

Eliott appela l'infirmière qui changea son lit pendant qu'il aidait Emma à se laver, avec son plâtre, la petite fille ne savait pas se débrouiller toute seule.

Quand Emma fut propre, il s'installa sur le fauteuil et la prit sur ses genoux

-tu vas m'expliquer papa  
-oui, tu sais que le monsieur, il n'était pas super gentil

Elle fit signe de la tête ; du haut des ses trois ans elle comprit au ton utilisé par son papa que c'était très important.

-tu te souviens que tu as entendu maman crier  
-oui  
-le monsieur lui a fait très très mal, alors les docteurs ils ont dû lui réparer beaucoup de choses  
-comme moi avec mon bras  
-oui comme toi ma princesse  
-ils ont réparé quoi  
-sa jambe, son dos, ses cuisses, et sa tête  
-elle va mourir ma maman

Eliott fut surpris qu'une si petite fille lui pose cette question. A trois ans et demi, on ne devrait jamais être confronté à ces idées. Mail il lui semblait juste de lui dire la vérité. Il avait déjà pu remarquer qu'Emma s'exprimait avec pas mal de précocité, sa petite avait une intelligence rare pour son âge. Olivia avait vraiment fait du bon travail….pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte.

-je ne sais pas ma grande, personne ne le sait, ni moi et les docteurs non plus. Mais tu sais que tu as une maman très courageuse.  
-Je pourrais la voir ma maman ?  
-Pour le moment, personne ne peut la voir parce qu'il y a beaucoup de machines pour aider maman. Dès qu'on le pourra, on ira la voir toutes les deux. ok  
-Ok papa

Il eut vraiment mal au cœur de devoir lui dire tout ça

-papa, si maman meurt, elle ira au paradis  
-je pense que oui, mais tu verras, maman se réveillera, elle se battra pour rester près de toi.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30

Eliott réussit ensuite à faire manger la petite, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de feu vert pour aller la voir.

Pendant qu'ils déjeunaient tous les deux, il vit le capitaine entrer, il avait amené à Emma des crayons de couleurs, du papier, un livre à colorier et plusieurs livres illustrés pour enfant de son âge.

Eliott et Emma le remercièrent. Eliott se rendit immédiatement compte que le capitaine ne semblait pas non plus s'être reposé depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés au bureau du chirurgien au cours de la nuit.

-des nouvelles  
-non, il faut attendre  
-tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi  
-toi non plus

Ils savaient tous deux que ce serait difficile de trouver le sommeil dans pareilles circonstances.

-capitaine, vous devriez aussi rentrer, rien ne changera ici  
-je sais, j'allais rentrer, je voulais juste être certain que la petite allait bien, c'est une consolation tout de même

Cragen repartit après avoir tendrement enlacé sa filleule.

Eliott prit Emma sur ses genoux pour lui lire une histoire, et elle s'endormit sous l'effet des calmants qu'elle avait reçut en déjeunant.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Mélinda

-Mélinda Warner  
-Eliott Stabler, contente de te revoir parmi nous  
-Moi aussi  
-Eliott, je suis venue près d'Emma, elle vient souvent jouer à la maison, tu sais, elle se sentira en sécurité, rentre chez toi, va dormir et prends une douche. Si tu veux les soutenir toutes les deux, il faut que toi aussi, tu puisses tenir le coup.  
-Bon c'est d'accord

Il savait qu'ils avaient tous raison, qu'il devait rentrer…..Eliott partit, il passa chez lui prendre quelques effets personnels et c'est chez Olivia qu'il partit se doucher et se reposer…pour la sentir proche de lui et respirer son odeur….à peine douché, il allait dormir près de 24 h sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est le téléphone qui le réveilla le lendemain matin.

-Mr Stabler  
-C'est le Dr Hansen, Madame Benson a été transférée aux soins intensifs, vous pourrez la voir dés cet après-midi.

C'est en voyant un message sur son portable qu'il sut qu'il avait roupillé pendant un long moment. « C'est Casey, je suis contente que tu nous aies écoutés, que tu te reposes, nous prenons soin d'Emma comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ne t'inquiète donc pas … »  
Il fut soulagé.

Il appela Casey

-Eliott  
-Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Bien, elle dessine. Le pédiatre a demandé à te voir aussi dès que tu seras de retour.  
-Je viens d'avoir un appel, Olivia a été transférée aux soins intensifs, je vais d'abord aller la voir seul pour ensuite pouvoir préparer Emma, je lui ai promis qu'elle irait la voir  
-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, elle a mouillé son lit de matin et elle réclame de nouveau sa maman, elle doit savoir.  
-C'était la même chose hier, il lui faudra du temps

Il raccrocha pour immédiatement se rendre à l'hôpital après s'être une nouvelle fois douché. Il espérait que ce soir, il pourrait rentrer avec Emma à la maison.

-

Il passa d'abord à l'hôpital, se dirigea vers les soins intensifs où il dût décliner son identité pour pouvoir passer la porte sécurisée.

L'infirmière l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'Olivia où il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il allait voir. L'infirmière lui dit ces quelques mots.

-nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera, mais sachez qu'elle reçoit les meilleurs soins possibles. Elle se trouve pour le moment sous respirateur, cela l'aide. Quand les côtes fracturées iront mieux, nous la débrancherons, en attendant il faut attendre. Vous pouvez également voir, le bandage à la tête, le neurochirurgien a du ouvrir pour soulager l'hématome qui lui comprimait le crâne, selon lui, le dernier bilan est encourageant et elle ne devrait pas perdre ses facultés. Bonne nouvelle, la colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée, les contusions disparaîtront avec le temps, il est toutefois possible que certaines cicatrices persistent au niveau du dos. Ce sont la double fracture de la jambe droite et l'hémorragie interne qui nous donnent le plus de soucis. Elles sont à surveiller de près.

Olivia paraissait si fragile, la tête entourée de bandages, ces tubes qui sortaient  
de partout et l'assistance respiratoire qui semblait lui permettre de survivre en tout cas pour l'instant, comment allait réagir Emma ?

-je vais vous laisser, ne restez pas trop longtemps  
-au moindre changement, si vous n'êtes pas présent, on vous appelle automatiquement.  
-Merci, je vais revenir cet après-midi avec ma fille, elle veut voir sa maman  
-Préparez la bien à ce qu'elle va voir. Ca risque de la choquer.  
-Je sais

Eliott pris la main d'Olivia qu'il serra, il eut les larmes aux yeux

-tiens bon mon amour, nous avons besoin de toi.

Il partit le cœur serré…

-

Eliott rencontra le Dr Andrews qui avait été vraiment super avec Emma.

-Monsieur Stabler, Emma va pouvoir rentrer à la maison cet après-midi.  
-Merci  
-Sachez cependant que votre fille reste cependant très fragile  
-Je m'en suis également rendu compte, elle fait des cauchemars et mouille son lit.

-Il lui faudra un accompagnement thérapeutique.  
-Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
-Evidemment  
-Emma veut voir sa mère  
-Je pense que même si cela risque d'être difficile, il faut accéder à sa demande. l'enfant vivra mieux même si ce qu'il voit est difficile plutôt que de rester dans l'angoisse. Je reverrai Emma d'ici deux semaines pour lui enlever son plâtre, je vais également vous remettre les coordonnées d'un thérapeute avec lequel j'ai l habitude de travailler, il obtient de très bons résultats avec les enfants.  
-Merci docteur  
-Je vous en prie.

-

Eliott retourna ensuite dans la chambre de sa fille

Quand il entra, Emma courut à nouveau dans ses bras

-papa, papa  
-Emma, ma princesse. Tu as été sage  
-Oui oui

Il remercia encore Casey

-on va te mettre une jolie robe pour aller voir maman  
-c'est vrai, je peux aller la voir  
-oui si tu le veux toujours  
-oui papa  
-quand tu auras vu maman, on rentrera tous les deux à la maison.

Emma lui fit un super sourire.

-

Emma et Eliott se rendirent donc, cette fois à deux dans le service de soins intensif ou la même infirmière qui vient lui ouvrir la porte. Elle regarda Emma

-c'est donc toi la petite fille courageuse dont parle tout l'hôpital

Emma parut gênée et se cacha derrière Eliott.

-Emma, n'aie pas peur, cette dame est là pour soigner ta maman, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

Emma regarda alors la dame et lui sourit

-je vais voir ma maman  
-je sais

Eliott pris sa fille dans ses bras pour lui parler avant d'entrer.  
Ils restaient pour l'instant derrière la vitre.

-Tu vois la dame dans le lit avec le bandage autour de la tête.  
-Oui  
-Je sais que c'est difficile Emma, mais cette dame, c'est maman  
-Avec tous les tuyaux  
-Oui Emma, c'est pour l'aider à respirer  
-Elle a très mal la jambe maman  
-Oui Emma  
-On peut rentrer, je peux aller faire un bisou à maman  
-Oui Emma  
-Tu crois que si je donne un bisou à ma maman, elle va se réveiller comme dans Blanche-neige

Il sourit de l'innocence de sa fille. Ils rentrèrent donc dans la chambre.  
Eliott prit Emma dans ses bras pour l'aider à embrasser sa maman.  
Lorsque Emma l'embrassa, Olivia ouvrit miraculeusement ses yeux.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31

Olivia entendait des gens s'activer aux alentours mais elle n'arrivait pas à soulever ses paupières, elle essayait en vain mais son corps ne voulait pas obéir aux ordres qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle avait conscience depuis un moment qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, elle en sentait les odeurs.

Son corps la faisait également souffrir quelquefois, une infirmière arrivait, elle supposait que ça en était une, la douleur s'en allait et elle repartait vers les abîmes.

Encore une fois, elle fut consciente, mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir….elle savait qu'il était là, elle avait reconnu son odeur et il lui avait pris la main….Elle voulait crier son nom mais toujours rien ne voulait bouger. A chaque fois qu'elle allait jusqu'au bout de ses forces, une douleur fulgurante provenant des ses jambes la renvoyait vers ce monde inconscient qu' elle essayait de fuir.

Les infirmières la manipulaient pourtant avec douceur, elle percevait les moindres sons, les moindres bruits et tout ce qu'on disait. Elle aurait voulu parler mais un tuyau l'en empêchait…là elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle lutte. Elle avait également peur, elle avait senti la présence d'Eliott qui lui avait tendrement parlé, elle aurait voulu entendre Emma mais elle n'était pas venue ….était-elle arrivée pendant le temps qu'elle sombrait ….elle n'osait pas trop penser, sa tête lui envoyait des propulsions douloureuses et impitoyables….s'en sortirait-elle ….chaque partie de son corps semblait être à l'agonie.

Elle avait toujours cette odeur de sang qui la poursuivait….saignait-elle encore ?

Elle avait été placée sous un matelas à eau, elle le savait….était-ce du à l'état de son dos, Olivia était consciente des coups que lui avait infligés Harris….il l'avait constamment menacé de s'en prendre à Emma …..Elle avait essayé pourtant de se défendre….mais la vie de sa fille avait plus de valeur que la sienne. Pourtant elle s'en était sortie…..tout ce qu'elle attendait maintenant c'est de savoir qu'elle s'était résolue à faire ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver….c'était vital qu'elle l'entende….sans doute était-elle tellement amochée qu'on ne voulait pas qu'Emma la voie.

Son sixième sens, celui d'une mère qui est censée protéger son enfant, l'alerta qu'il se passait un événement …..Elle savait qu'elle était là ….l'amour qu'elle ressentait l'aida à multiplier ses forces, malgré toutes ses douleurs, elle força et elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle la vit dans les bras de son père …..Quel moment de bonheur parmi ces instants de désespoir et de violence qu'elle subissait. Elle pu s'apercevoir qu'Eliott aimait déjà leur fille à la façon dont il la tenait , à la façon de la regarder…..elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer c'était une certitude….elle connaissait assez bien Eliott pour savoir qu'il lirait dans son regard comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Olivia, je sais que tu es incapable de parler, il faut te laisser ce tube, il te permet de respirer.

Il lui caressa la main.

-Je prends soin d'Emma. Elle va bien.

Emma n'osait toujours rien dire, elle voyait les yeux sa maman la regarder avec amour. Il n'y avait que sa maman pour lui envoyer autant d'amour.  
Olivia vit le plâtre rose qu'Emma portait au bras, elle espérait qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.

Eliott lui tenait toujours la main , elle ne voulait pas qu'il la lâche ….les douleurs qui la foudroyaient recommençaient à se manifester….elle avait peur de retourner vers le fond….elle voulait rester en vie….elle ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour à nouveau serrer sa fille dans ses bras , sentit son odeur de bébé en lui caressant les cheveux…..elle voulait voir Emma grandir , elle devait se montrer plus forte que ces douleurs .Elle serra la main d'Eliott pour qu'il ne la laisse surtout pas , pour qu'il ne parte pas…..pas maintenant…pas tant qu'elle se sentait vivante….pas tant qu'elle pouvait encore admirer Emma si belle , si jolie….si émue ... Elle devait s'en sortir….elle avait assez vu d'enfants traumatisé par des actes violents et brutaux….sa fille avait besoin d'elle …..Il fallait qu'ils guérissent et qu'ils avancent tous les 3 ensemble.

-Olivia si tu me comprends, serre ma main

Elle lui comprima la main.

-Emma va bien, elle a juste une fracture. on se débrouille bien. Elle sort de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Mélinda, Casey et tous les autres prennent également le relais.

Il vit de la douleur dans son regard

-mon amour, tu as mal

Elle lui serra la main tellement fort qu'il comprit.  
Il appuya sur la sonnette.  
L'infirmière qui entra vit Olivia éveillée

-je vais chercher le médecin.

A peine, deux minutes plus tard, le Dr Hansen entra dans la chambre.  
Il parla aussi à Olivia.  
Eliott ne disait rien, il préférait laisser le médecin effectuer son travail. Il tenait toujours aussi Emma qui ne quittait pas sa maman des yeux ;  
Il posa quelques questions à Olivia, qui clignait des paupières pour lui répondre.

-on va augmenter la dose des anti-douleurs. Vous allez ensuite vous endormir, cela ira mieux. Madame Benson, dés que vous vous réveillez , à la moindre douleur , vous appelez.

Olivia cligna des paupières

L'infirmière lui changea immédiatement sa perfusion.

Olivia regarda Eliott qui comprit ce qu'elle ne savait pas dire.  
Il s'approcha avec Emma qui embrassa sa maman avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

-On va rentrer à la maison Emma  
-On doit laisser maman ?  
-Oui  
-Elle a mal  
-Oui Emma, mais tu as vu le docteur lui a donné un grand médicament  
-Pour la guérir  
-Oui ma princesse, il faut laisser maman dormir, d'accord  
-D'accord papa

Tenant toujours sa fille dans les bras, ils quittèrent tous deux l'hôpital.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32

Eliott avait le cœur brisé de voir Olivia dans un tel état, certes elle était en vie mais la souffrance qu'elle devrait surmonter était d'une telle immensité. Il se doutait que les mois qui allaient suivre, ne seraient faciles pour personne.

Tôt ou tard, il devrait reprendre le travail, s'occuper d'Emma, de ses activités et de l'école, il devrait aussi prendre soin d'Olivia tout en gérant leur traumatisme à toutes les deux. Mais il serait prêt à parcourir ce long voyage à leur côté.il leur devait bien cela.

C'est tout de même le cœur lourd qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble d'Olivia ou Eliott s'installerait au fur et à mesure, il était vital qu'Emma récupère ses habitudes et reprenne la vie qu'elle menait même si maintenant ce serait son papa qui prendrait tout en charge. La fillette semblait avoir saisi tout le courage dont faisait preuve sa maman.

Eliott et Emma se trouvèrent donc devant l'immeuble d'Olivia dans lequel Eliott allait désormais s'installer.

- prête à rentrer mon petit trésor

Emma, semblait étrange, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pendant le voyage, elle n'avait même pas conversé avec son Winnie.  
Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et se rendit compte qu'Emma ne voulait pas avancer.

- Emma, tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison

Emma lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Emma, raconte-moi ce que tu as ? tu as peur de quelque chose, de quelqu'un ?  
-Oui, elle se mit à sangloter.  
-Emma, de quoi as-tu peur ?  
-Le méchant, il sait où j'habite, il va revenir.  
-Emma, le méchant, il est en prison, d'accord il ne reviendra pas. Papa est là, il te protégera, n'aie pas peur mon ange.

Il la prit dans les bras

- Ecoute, ma grande, on a changé les serrures d'accord et j'en ai mis encore une en plus. Personne ne pourra jamais plus entrer. Puis tu sais quand maman ira mieux, on ira habiter dans une grande maison avec un super jardin où tu pourras jouer.

-D'accord  
-On va ranger tous les cadeaux que tu as reçus et on va aller t'acheter une nouvelle robe.  
-Je peux prendre la même que celle que j'ai déchirée.  
-Oui tu pourras prendre la même.  
-Super, lui dit-elle en souriant cette fois.  
-Ce soir, Casey va venir à la maison, papa ira voir maman à l'hôpital. Ce soir, papa préfère que tu te reposes, tu as encore des médicaments à prendre et demain, c'est l'école .Alors tu dois surtout bien te reposer.

Alors Emma accepta de rentrer avec Eliott dans l'appartement.

Eliott retourna dans la chambre.

Olivia dormait toujours.  
Quand l'infirmière vint lui changer sa perfusion, elle lui affirma qu'Olivia ne s'était pas réveillée depuis son départ.

-La dose d'anti-douleur est très élevée. Il vaut mieux qu'elle dorme plutôt que de souffrir. Le médecin décidera quand une posologie appropriée conviendra. Soyez patient et courageux. Vous en aurez besoin. La convalescence peut très bien se passer.  
-Merci, vous pensez que je peux essayer de la réveiller  
-Vous pouvez toujours essayer mais je crains qu'elle ne reste longtemps éveillée.

-Liv, Liv

Dans son inconscient, Olivia vit une main qui la cherchait, elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la réalité et qu'elle devrait apprendre à affronter ce qui la faisait souffrir. La guérison serait à ce prix. Les médicaments avaient beau l'abrutir, elle savait pertinemment. Elle attrapa la main tendue, à l'instant même, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

-Salut

Olivia le vit, elle ressentait du bonheur, elle aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

-Je sais que tu meures d'envie de parler. J'ai croisé ton médecin. Ton état évolue vraisemblablement de manière positive. Il se pourrait qu'on enlève ce tube très prochainement. accroche-toi.

Olivia lui serra la main tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui à quel point elle l'aimait. Rassurée par la chaleur de ses mots, elle s'endormit..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33

Eliott déposa Emma à l'école. Il devait reprendre le travail et suivre la procédure judiciaire déclenchée contre Harris.

Sur le chemin, il reçut un message de Casey, lui demandant de passer de toute urgence à son bureau, elle l'attendait. Le stress commençait à le gagner. Que se passait-il ?

- Casey ?  
- entre Eliott, assieds-toi. l  
- C'est grave ?  
- ca pourrait l'être !  
- les affaires internes ont décidé de nous retiré l'affaire concernant l'agression et le kidnapping d'Olivia et d'Emma.  
- dis-moi que c'est une blague.  
- tu crois que j'oserais plaisanter ?  
- qui va reprendre l'enquête ?  
- les fédéraux.  
- et…  
- Harris pourrait être libéré sous caution demain  
-dis-moi que je rêve.  
- j'ai un ami dont le fils effectue un stage chez l'avocat d'Harris.  
- et …  
- ils veulent citer Emma à la barre, un témoin de cet âge est facile à embrouiller.  
- dis-moi qu'ils n'en ont pas le droit ?  
- j'en ai bien peur  
- Casey, je ne laisserai jamais cela se produire. Emma en a déjà assez bavé. Ca tuerait Olivia.  
-c'est bien pour ca que je voulais que tu viennes Eliott.

Eliott, sortit. Il entra dans le premier magasin, s'assura de ne pas être filmé par les caméras et acheta avec du liquide un téléphone prépayé. Il composa le numéro.

- Tobias.  
- Oui  
- C'est Eliott  
- Ok  
- Midi au corner 's grill  
- Ca marche  
Il jeta ensuite le portable dans une fontaine.

Eliott, se rendit au bureau ou Cragen lui répéta ce que Casey venait de lui dire. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent.

-Faisons leur confiance capitaine, ils savent ce qu'ils font.  
-Je l'espère Eliott, accorder une remise en liberté à ce salopard serait une grossière erreur de leur part.

Eliott alla vers une pile de dossier, surveillant l'heure. Il sortit enfin à la rencontre de Tobias.

Eliott lui remit une enveloppe.

L'homme une Guinness à la main, le regarda et lui dit :

-C'est comme si c'était fait. C'est le moment de payer ma dette envers toi et je suis un homme de parole.

Eliott retourna rapidement au travail. Le compte à rebours commençait…pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Olivia put enfin respirer sans aide.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34

Le juge Oxley, décida, contre toute attente une libération sous caution en faveur de Harris revenu sur ses aveux qu'on lui aurait forcé à signer. Ayant une dent contre Cragen pour une affaire datant de 25 ans, il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne occasion de le remettre pour une fois en place. Il jubila quand il vit le sourire démoniaque de Harris. Il lui était toutefois interdit d'approcher Olivia et sa fille.

Harris était un homme vraiment chanceux, il savait qu'avant son procès, il aurait quitté le pays. Mais avant, il devait accomplir sa dernière vengeance. La tuer, ce serait une tache assez délicieuse et jubilatoire.

Tobias, gaélique de souche et fier de l'être possédait comme tout Irlandais qui se respecte, sa dignité et sa parole d'homme qui valait plus que sa propre vie. Il attendit donc Harris à la sortie du tribunal, il le suivit et s'arrêta dans un bar peu fréquentable. Tobias ne stopperait certainement pas avant d'avoir accompli sa mission. Il regagnerait ensuite son unité qui partirait pour l'Afghanistan.

De suite, jouant la comédie, Tobias entama une discussion assez virulente à propos des inspecteurs de police. Il fallait impérativement qu'il s'attire la sympathie d' Harris.

Entrèrent ensuite dans le bar, Bobby Goren et Alexandra Eames, désirant s'offrir un dernier verre avant de regagner leur domicile respectif. Bobby fit un signe que seul lui et Tobias étaient en mesure de comprendre. Il n'avait même pas informé sa partenaire que leur verre de ce soir se révélait être un guet-apens.

Tobias lança donc Harris sur ce pourquoi il était venu.

-Tu sais Harris, ce qui me faudrait, c'est de me taper une bonne flicette.  
-Oh y a beaucoup mieux  
-Ha oui, raconte, je suis vachement intéressé.  
-Attrapes-en une, tu l'enfermes dans une pièce et tu la cognes tant que tu peux mais pas trop fort au début, faut faire durer le plaisir.  
-Crois-moi, c'est faisable.  
-Non, non sinon ce serait déjà mission accomplie pour moi. Je rêve de massacrer un flic de l'USV qui m'a drôlement emmerdé l'an dernier, tout ca, car j avais trop secoué ma copine.

Tobias éleva la voix, Goren mit discrètement son magnétoscope en route, Alexandra, plus qu'étonnée, se contenta d'observer le spectacle ; elle connaissait assez Goren pour deviner les moindres recoins de ses plans stratégiques et efficaces.

-Crois moi, Harris, si c'était possible, il y un moment que Benson serait 6 pieds sous terre.  
-Tu parles de l'inspecteur Olivia Benson ?  
-Oui, tu connais ?  
-Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, Benson, je l'ai envoyée à l'hosto mon vieux, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, je l'ai bien amochée.  
-Allez, arrête de déconner, elle est bien trop forte pour qu'on l'attrape.  
-Tu sais, on a tous un point sensible  
-Cette femme n'a pas de point sensible.  
-Tu te trompes, je l'ai suivie durant trois jours  
-Allez, raconte Harris, te fais pas prier, je suis en manque de sensations fortes.  
-j'ai découvert qu'elle avait une gamine d'environ 3ans qu'elle élevait seule. Je me suis discrètement faufilé dans leur appartement. Par chance, elles se trouvaient dans deux pièces différentes. J'ai envoyé une bonne droite à cette salope qui n'a rien vu venir. Elle s'est d'ailleurs fracassé le crane dans sa chute.  
-Et…  
-Sa fille est accourue dans la chambre, je l'ai saisie par le bras, j'ai appuyé jusqu'au moment où j'ai senti l'os se briser…un régal les yeux de Benson surtout quand j'ai appuyé le canon du 9 mm sur la tempe de sa fille.  
-Et c'est tout, tu me déçois.  
-Non, je les ai obligé à monter dans une caisse volée, j'ai bandé ses yeux et je lui ai administré un anesthésiant.  
-T'es drôlement futé !  
-Je sais. j'ai enfermé la fillette dans une cage où je l'ai aussi droguée pour qu'elle nous laisse.  
-Et la femme ?  
-Mon but était de la tuer mais fallait bien que je m'amuse.  
-Tu t'es réellement amusé ?  
-Oh que oui ! je l'ai descendue, je lui ai attaché les mains. Pour la réveiller, j'ai commencé par lui briser le nez mais j'ai oublié de me contrôler en lui envoyant 5 droits, l'orbite à craqué et sa lèvre s'est fendue. Je n'avais jamais roué quelqu'un de cette façon.  
-C'est tout !  
-Non, j'ai pris ma ceinture où j'avais accroché des clous pointus. Je lui ai donné le choix : elle ou sa gamine.  
-T es trop fort  
-Je sais, elle a choisi que ce serait elle. Je l'ai tabassé, elle criait et je me régalais. Si elle perdait connaissance, je lui assommais des coups pieds dans le bas ventre ou dans les parties les plus intimes. J'ai procédé de cette manière une dizaine de fois, ca m'a lassé, j'ai changé de jeux.  
-Et les jeux suivant ?  
-J'ai pris ma batte de base-ball, et j'ai frappé sa jambe jusqu'au moment où les os sont apparus. Comme je voulais l'entendre crier, je mettais mes pieds sur ses os que je broyais. elle hurlait tellement.  
-Tu ne l'as pas achevée ?  
-J'aurais bien gouté à ce plaisir mais les flics ont débarqué. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su. Bref le juge m'a relâche cet aprèm. Mais ce soir, j'irai terminer ma mission, ce soir Benson sera morte.

Goren se leva, se dirigea vers Harris.

-Harris, au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour tentative de meurtre sur un officier de police…Goren continua le discours habituel.

Harris, voyant la tête de Tobias comprit qu'il avait été piégé. Tobias le regarda.

-Pas de bol, une tentative de meurtre, l'affaire va passer à la section criminelle, tu risques la prison à vie vieux.


	36. Chapter 36

chapitre 35

Trois mois plus tard

Olivia eut la permission de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle semblait enfin heureuse de rentrer à la maison et vivre sa vie de couple qui longtemps lui avait été refusée. Eliott lui avait longuement expliqué le piège tendu à Harris et au juge. Tobias avait demandé un report de son départ qui lui avait été accordé facilement étant donné qu'il ne s'absentait quasi jamais. Ce fut également facile de tendre un piège au juge.

Harris fut condamné à 40 ans de prison ferme. Le jour où il sortirait n'existerait pas avant très longtemps. Un mois plus tard avant même la sortie, on le retrouva pendu dans sa cellule, il n'avait pas supporté longtemps le traitement infligé par les autres prisonniers.

Le juge suspendu de ses fonctions dans un premier temps fut radié du barreau. Il fut assigné à résidence avec bracelet carcéral dont il serait affligé à très long terme.

Olivia craignait tout de même son retour à la maison. Elle savait qu'Eliott s'était correctement occupé d'Emma, la conduisant à l'école, chez le psy qu'elle continuait à voir ….Emma, malgré la mort d'Harris continuait à se montrer très craintive. Elle refusait tout contact avec les étrangers et hurlait dès qu'elle voyait un homme qui lui ressemblait. Cependant, elle avait arrêté de mouiller son lit et pour le psy, c'était bon signe.

Olivia ne se déplaçait toujours qu'au moyen de deux béquilles. Les contusions s'étaient résorbées, son dos cicatrisait difficilement mais les médecines se montraient positifs. L'orthopédiste, moins confiant ne se prononçait pas encore sur la guérison de sa jambe. Elle aurait normalement dû remettre pieds à terre mais les inflammations récurrentes avaient ralenti son rétablissement.

Au-delà des blessures physiques, demeuraient ses souffrances internes, elle refusait d'évoquer ce qui s'était vraiment passé, l'audience au tribunal s'était déroulée à huis-clos, les personnes ayant eu connaissance des aveux d'Harris se comptaient au nombre de 8 y compris Eliott.

Olivia n'avait pas été informée de ces aveux, tout avait été é mis en place pour la protéger elle et Emma. A partir du moment où un mineur était concerné, les dossiers seraient scellés.  
Eliott avait pourtant tenté de lui arracher des confidences mais elle restait silencieuse, elle ne pouvait pas raconter ce qui c'était vraiment passé dans cette cave, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, comment mettre des paroles sur cette violence qui s'était totalement déchainée sur son corps mais aussi son âme bafouée de la sorte par une personne qu'elle haïssait profondément et qui l'avait complètement dévastée. Harris s'était approprié son corps afin de la torturer à sa guise, comme il l'entendait.

Elle culpabilisait également de ne pas avoir protégé assez Emma, elle portait pourtant un insigne dont la valeur symbolique de justice et de défense du peuple ne s'était avéré aucune utilité.  
Elle s'inquiétait également pour son avenir, comment pourrait-elle défendre les autres enfants si elle ne s'était pas montrée à la hauteur d'Emma. Tout était flou et incertain, même l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Eliott ne lui permettait pas de se rassurer elle-même….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 36 (avant-dernier)

Son appartement, elle s'y trouvait enfin, fini l'hôpital et toutes ses odeurs de désinfectant.  
Elle se reposait dans les bras d'Eliott, avec Emma dans ses bras qui prenait soin de ne pas blesser sa maman. Emma se montrait tellement ravie et enchantée que sa maman soit de nouveau à la maison mais elle sentait aussi que sa maman ne souriait plus comme avant. Emma voulait que sa maman soit heureuse comme elle l'était. Elle fit un gros bisou à sa maman.

-Je dois te laisser maman, je dois aller soigner mes poupées.  
-Tes poupées sont malades ?  
-Oui maman, elles sont comme toi…..

Olivia fut intriguée par la réponse d'Emma. Connaissant sa fille, elle reviendrait certainement à la charge.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé avec notre petite fille Eliott, ça n'a pas dû être facile.  
-Emma est une petite fille assez facile avec un vrai caractère de Benson, alors ça n'as pas été trop difficile. C'est une petite fille curieuse, adorable, active, faisait preuve d'un vocabulaire et d'une empathie pour les gens assez précoce. Elle sera aussi brillante que sa mère quand elle sera grande.  
-Et aussi têtue que son père  
-Je l'admets et rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis quand elle a pris une décision. Je vais te laisser, je vais aller nous préparer un bon repas. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
-Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui cuisinais à l'hôpital  
-Non je te rassure.

Comme Ils l'avaient prévu tous les deux, Emma revint rapidement non pas avec sa poupée mais avec son Winnie. Elle se mit face à sa maman et la regarda attentivement.

-Tu as encore mal la jambe.  
-Encore un tout petit peu, et toi Emma ton bras  
-Je ne sens vraiment plus rien du tout.  
-C'est très bien

Oliva priait déjà pour qu'Emma n'aille pas plus loin dans la conversation, elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé et elle n'était pas prête mais elle sentait qu'Emma ressentait le besoin d'en discuter, Olivia se sentait déjà tiraillée entre ses propres peurs et celles d'Emma.

-Tu sais que Winnie a eu très peur et moi aussi maman  
-Je m'en doute mon cœur

Olivia tendit ses bras à Emma qui vint s'y blottir.

Eliott dans la cuisine, faisait le moins de bruit possible afin de saisir ce qui serait dit.

-Tu as eu peur maman ?  
-Oui Emma.  
-Il t'a fait mal le méchant  
-Oui Emma  
-Je sais, Winnie et moi, on t'entendait crier. Pourquoi tu criais maman ? Dis-maman, il t'a frappé le monsieur  
-Oui Emma

La petite fille serra très fort sa maman et elle pleura. Olivia en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Maman, c'est à cause de moi.

Olivia regarda Emma

-Emma, ce n'est la faute de personne à part celui du vilain monsieur. d'accord, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Si, j'avais laissé la porte ouverte pour que papa rentre.  
-Emma, il aurait réussi à rentrer, c'est à maman qu'il voulait du mal, pas à toi. Maman est vraiment désolée qu'il t'ait fait du mal.  
-Je suis désolée aussi maman

Elle regarda attentivement Emma, les yeux noyés de chagrin

-Emma, pourquoi es-tu désolée ?  
-Si le vilain, il ne m'avait pas fait mal, tu ne serais pas partie avec lui.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison mon petit cœur, mais si on n'était pas parties, il m'aurait quand même fait du mal, tu comprends Emma ? quoi que l'on fasse, il nous aurait fait du mal Emma. ce n'est ni la faute de maman, ni de la tienne.  
-Maman, il te frappait à ta jambe quand tu criais  
-Emma, tu veux vraiment savoir ça ?  
-Oui maman

Olivia se rendait maintenant compte à quel point Emma était encore traumatisée malgré les apparences. Alors Olivia prit Emma sur ses genoux et lui raconta tout. Elles pleurèrent tous les deux.  
Eliott les regardait tendrement, ils savaient qu'elles venaient toutes les deux franchir l'étape de la guérison, maintenant ils pourraient tous les trois avancer.  
Il alla s'asseoir près d'elles, ils restèrent un très long moment enlacés en sachant que plus personne ne viendrait troubler


	38. Chapter 38

chapitre 37

La petite maisonnette assez rustique louée sur cette plage de Cap Cod peu fréquentée, offrait un cadre reposant pour leurs vacances.

Eliott avait repris le poste de capitaine après la retraite de Cragen voulait profiter pleinement de ses vacances.

La naissance de son deuxième fils était une vraie surprise, aucun des deux n'avaient déjà évoqué le fait de concevoir un deuxième enfant mais ils étaient prêts à accueillir ce nouveau bonheur. Il fallait prendre la vie comme elle venait à eux avec ses peines, ses joies, ses moments de tristesse et de plénitude.

Olivia et Emma, malgré ce qu'elles avaient vécu, s'en étaient admirablement bien sorties. A partir de ce jour où Emma avait forcé sa mère à parler, Olivia s'était décidée à prendre le taureau par les cormes afin que sa famille retrouve sa stabilité et qu'Emma ne vive plus dans la peur.

Eliott était aussi passé par des moments tragiques et difficiles, juste avant la naissance de Noah, l'avion qui emmenait Kathy et les enfants s'étaient perdus dans les eaux de l'océan Indien. Sur le moment, il croyait avoir tout perdu. L'amour de son autre famille lui avait permis de surmonter toutes ces douleurs.

Olivia n'avait pas repris son poste à l'USV, son rôle de mère et la sécurité de ses enfants représentaient dorénavant ses priorités, elle ne voulait prendre le risque de les mettre en danger .Elle travaillait désormais à la fraude informatique, elle prenait ainsi le temps de voir grandir ce qu'elle considérait comme ses deux miracles.

Assis sur la plage, Olivia s'était blottie confortablement dans les bras toujours aussi vigoureux d'Eliott. Ces deux-là, plus amoureux que jamais, profitaient enfin de leurs instants de bonheur.

Emma du haut de ses 7 ans prenait soin de son petit frère avec énormément de plaisir et tendresse. Elle aimait lui apprendre à construire ses châteaux de sable, ramasser des coquillages et jouer au ballon. Emma, n'avait jamais eu un caractère jaloux, au contraire, être une grande sœur pour elle semblait lui convenir à la perfection. A deux ans, Noah suivait sa grande sœur partout au grand plaisir de cette dernière qui adorait son petit frère. Malgré leurs 5 ans d'écart, ils partageaient une grande complicité. Souvent le matin, Olivia retrouvait Noah dans le lit d'Emma enlacé l'un dans l'autre. Emma lui avait même offert son Winnie, elle affirmait à ses parents que maintenant elle était devenue trop grande pour se promener avec un nounours.

Emma semblait guérie du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Seule sa méfiance vis à vis des inconnus persistait. Après des mois de psy toutes les deux. Leur vie avait repris leur chemin.

Ils vivaient maintenant dans une maison blanche, dans le Queens, là ou autrefois, ils se baladaient le soir quand les enquêtes parfois pénibles les chamboulaient.

-Ils sont merveilleux ensemble, Noah te ressemble de plus en plus avec ses superbes yeux bleus, nous avons mis au monde deux petits êtres totalement différents qui s'entendent à merveille.  
-Je pense de plus en plus à une chose Liv  
-Ah oui laquelle ?  
-Je pense qu'il serait temps ….. ;  
-Qu'il serait temps de….  
-Que tu deviennes madame Stabler ? non ?

Olivia le regardait avec toujours autant d'amour après toutes ces années.

-Je pense que tu vas encore attendre, j'ai juste un souci qui devrait prendre un moment avant que ce ne soit réglé

Eliott eu peur, cela faisait deux semaines qu'Olivia n'était pas dans son assiette, il savait que de temps en temps sa jambe la faisait encore souffrir. elle ne se plaignait pourtant pas mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir aux expressions de son visage lorsque la douleur était présente.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Liv ?  
-On dirait que tu es inquiet El , je t'assure , ce n'est pas grave….c'est juste que…..  
-Juste….  
-On va passer à 3…..

Olivia s'amuser à voir la tête d'Eliott qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Dis Stabler, t'es certain d'être flic ?  
-Dis-moi Liv  
-Je voulais juste te dire que si on voulait se marier ce sera après février parce qu'il y a un futur Stabler qui pointera le jour en février, je sais El que ce n'était pas prévu …  
-Liv, c'est merveilleux ….  
-Je pensais que….  
-Tu pensais que…..  
-Tu ne voudrais pas….  
-Oh Liv , ce sera notre troisième miracle…

Ils se levèrent main dans la main rejoindre Emma et Noah toujours occupés à construire leur châteaux de sable…

Un grand merci de m'avoir suivie dans ma première fiction….


End file.
